Returning Memories
by Nakoujou
Summary: After discovering Itachi is now after him, Sasuke questions whether it is worth hurting Sakura to kill Itachi. Sequel to the comedy 'Returning Uchihas' but now a drama story. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT: READ IF YOU WANT A POSSIBLE SEQUEL TO RETURNING UCHIHAS
1. In his Mind

Returning Memories

Hey people! This is the sequel you readers have been waiting for! The sequel to Returning Uchihas, the comedy of Sasuke and Sakura's love! Well, now it's time for some drama. This time, I am welcoming flames as well to see how bad or good I am so I can work to improve. For those new to this story, don't worry about it. To understand, however, you might want to read the first and last few chapters of the first story titled Returning Uchihas. Now enjoy the awaited sequel that most of you people have been waiting for!

About the side project for more humor, it will come! Give it some time! My cousin's friend is helping me manage it because my cousin is so mean to help me out again! She said something about some weird 8th grade exhibition for her school, but I can't help it. She needs to do it for graduation. She never was a fan of sasusaku, but she didn't hate it. She just wanted Sasuke to die, can you guys believe that?! No!

SASUSAKU FOREVER!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

* * *

Sasuke did not have a comfortable sleep last night. First, he had to walk for about 5 hours last night just to get to the eastern side of Konohagakure with his older sister Shizuka for his training. He was even more pissed off when she wouldn't even let him use his chakra because of the stupid excuse of pre-training of determining his stamina. Also, the Uchiha Manor at this side was not like the one back home. It was a big yet dirty house. It looked liked nobody had been living in it for ages. To add on, their only food supply was a bunch of rice balls and water with the nearest food store an hour away that was still filled with rice balls and water. 

But most of all, he couldn't let go of what he did to Sakura yesterday. He could not forget it, nor would he ever will. He had hurt her. And even though Sakura kissed him, he still rejected her. Sasuke knew it. It was undeniable. He was a selfish person. He wanted to kill Itachi more than anything and enjoyed Sakura's kiss, hurting her in the process. Yesterday still haunted him, and he was still unsure of his feelings for her. For once, Sasuke was unsure of something of great importance.

He sat up from his futon, sweating from haunted memories of yesterday. Sasuke had slept through the night with only a pair of shorts on without a shirt. The morning lights made his eyes squint as opened to ragged curtains. Outside the window was the large training area Shizuka told him would be the training area.

It was huge open space in the training area. There was a small forest to the side and a large lake there, probably for practicing fire jutsus. Suddenly, Sasuke heard banging on the door.

"Oy Sasuke! Wake up! We're gonna start you're training in 5 minutes so get your ass up!" A familiar voice cried.

Sasuke sighed. Typical of his sister Shizuka.

"SASUKE GET YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I BLOW UP THIS DOOR!" Shizuka yelled.

The raven-hair boy walked to the door a slid it open. In front of him was Shizuka, who stood just a centimeter taller than him. She had long black hair and the same bangs as Sasuke. Shizuka wore her forehead protector around her neck with a long, sleeveless, blue jacket. Her white tank top revealed her stomach and wore black capris with the ordinary ninja shoes. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she had a not so happy expression.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you these days?!" Shizuka asked in an annoyed tone. "Before all of this, you used to sleep in till the minute I show up and now you just wake up and stay in your room till I come screaming for you!"

Sasuke ignored is sister. Instead, he went to get a black sleeveless shirt and put it on him. His face was as always: emotionless and cold. Shizuka frown.

"Sasuke, is all you think about these days is killing Itachi?" Shizuka asked.

Again, he ignored Shizuka. The elder Uchiha sighed.

"Sasuke, keep this going and you'll never have a girlfriend in life, seriously," Shizuka moaned.

"Of course not. I just need somebody to rebuild my clan," Sasuke replied in a monotone.

Instantly, Shizuka took Sasuke by the collar of his shirt with a face furious at his reply.

"SASUKE YOO IDIOT OTOUTOU! WHAT DOES IT TAKE YOU TO REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE AND WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE?! DO YOU REALLY WANNA SPEND A LIFE WITH A WOMAN YOU DON'T LOVE?! NOT TO MENTION, WITHOUT SAKURA-CHAN?! EVEN WORSE, DO YOU WANT TO DISAPOINT ME, YOUR **FAVORITE** SISTER, IN NOT HAVING NEPHEW OR NIECES WITH SAKURA HAVING NOTHING TO DO WITH IT?!" Shizuka screamed in his face.

Sasuke scowled. "_Favorite_ sister? You're my _only_ sister."

"Exactly, so I should be you're favorite sister." Shizuka remarked proudly. "Anyway..."

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAV NO FEELINGS WHATSOEVER TO SAKURA, WHO HAS UNDENIABLY WAITED FOR YOU, WITHSTAND YOUR REJECTIONS, CARED FOR YOU, AND MORE?! DID YOU NOT FEEL ANYTHING WHEN I TRIED TO MATCHMAKE YOU GUYS?! HUH?!"

Shizuka continued to hold Sasuke's collar. He looked the other way, his black orbs full of confusion. He had never felt so confused, so unsure, of his life right now.

The black-hair woman cursed under her breath and she instantly let go of Sasuke's collar. Sasuke made no motion to her. He just stood there with his sister's back facing him.

"There are some rice balls at the table. Meet me in the training grounds in 20 minutes." Shizuka ordered. "While you're eating..."

"Get rid of all distractions in your mind, and I'm not just talking about Itachi."

Sasuke glanced towards his sister's direction, but only saw the door closed. He grunted. How did she always know what was going on with his mind? Sasuke knew that Shizuka was probably one of the few people that could read his mind so easily. Slowly, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Once Sasuke had finished eating his rice balls, he walked outside the training grounds. His raven hair flew with the wind as he stood in the spacious area. In front of him was his sister, her arms crossed against her chest. Shizuka had a stern expression on her face along with her cold eyes. 

"Have you cleared your mind yet?" Shizuka asked.

"Aa."

Shizuka studied her brother from top to bottom. She frowned.

"Liar. There's still something on your mind."

"Shizuka-nee, why does it matter if I have Itachi in my mind? That's supposed to fuel my power." Sasuke growled angrily.

"I'm not talking about Itachi."

Sasuke cringed. Once again, Shizuka was right. Ever since he rejected Sakura, Sasuke could not stop thinking about it. Not one moment did it pass by he wouldn't dream of it last night. It was like a boomerang. No matter how far he threw it away, it came back.

"If you're mind is wandering off somewhere, the training won't go well." Shizuka explained. "Erase every emotion in your mind right now."

Sasuke nodded. Shizuka reached her hands into a small bag around her belt and took out a pair of gloves.

"Alright, Sasuke. For two months, I'm gonna make you train like hell," Shizuka began as she put on her gloves. "You will need full strength in both your body and mind. I haven't gave this training to nobody but myself. Hopefully, you'll be able to surpass me."

"In order to beat Itachi, you have to know his strength and weakness. Obviously, he is a genjutsu user thanks to his Sharingan. With his Mangekyou Sharingan, he can place you in the Tsukuyomi world that while it looks like torture for 3 days, it has only been mere seconds." She continued. "From Kakashi, you were a victim of it, correct?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Itachi's weakness is unknown but I'll tell you this Sasuke." Shizuka stated.

"Do not use genjutsu on him."

Sasuke stared at his sister strangely. "nee-san, I've killed an Akatsuki member thanks to my genjutsu, so why not?"

"True you may have killed Deidara with you genjutsu, but he's different from Itachi." Shizuka answered. "Itachi will backfire your genjutsu on yourself 10 times worse than you did to him. It's better for Itachi using genjutsu on you than doing the genjutsu to him."

Sasuke grunted. _Is Itachi really that strong?_

"Your best choice is to avoid him casting genjutsus and use taijutsu and ninjutsu on him. If he activates his Sharingan, activate yours as well." Shizuka advised.

"Should he use his Mangekyou Sharingan, there are some ways to escape it." She continued. "The first way is to escape from it with a certain seal within 3 seconds. If you don't, you're captured."

"Another way?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"The other way can only be used once you're captured in Tsukuyomi. Itachi's way of killing his enemies is by torturing their minds before destroying their own bodies. This escape way requires you to control you emotions and mentality as much as possible. Some people probably prefer being stuck in Tsukuyomi for a hundred years rather than this escape. But in the end, without escaping, some ninjas have gotten mind problems to fearful to even know."

"This escape way, Sasuke, is the first method I'll teach you. And it starts right now."

To Be Continued


	2. The Training Starts

Returning Memories

As the wind blew, Sasuke's black bangs flew against his face. He continued to stare at his older sister, who stood there with a calm face. He bit his lips.

"Sasuke, are you ready to for the first step?" Shizuka asked him.

"Aa."

Shizuka closed her eyes. "Very well."

"To begin, I will place you in a powerful genjutsu using my sharingan." Shizuka explained. "While you're in it, you must not attempt to escape or else you'll be sent to the hospital."

"Once you've accepted being stuck in the genjutsu, you will be taken to an even dangerous genjutsu. It will do no physical harm, but it'll torture your mind with various things." She continued. "Should it get out of hands, I'll stop it immediately."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And how will I get our of this torture?"

There was a long moment of silence. Shizuka's eyes sadden along with a small smile.

"Think about something you cherish."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He knew better than anybody that his clan was clearly a cursed one, and there was no room for people to cherish when it involves becoming a ninja. But this was new.

"Out of all things, why that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Itachi's tsukuyomi is strong because he has no emotions for anything as a true ninja rule." Shizuka stated. "The emptiness of emotions strengthens it. If you backfire it with feelings, he will be defeated."

"It's like a said back then Sasuke," Shizuka smiled. "Bonds will make you weaker, yet stronger at the same time."

Sasuke was speechless. The one thing he thought was a weak and burden to his goal just happens to be his number one advantage. _Neesan..._

Suddenly, Shizuka put a hand over her eyes. "So Sasuke, are you ready?"

The raven-hair boy took a stance. "Hai."

"Then..."

As she removed her hand from her face, blood red eyes replaced her black orbs: Shizuka's sharingan had been activated. Though her eyes remain calm, Shizuka's face was serious than ever before.

"Let's begin."

Abruptly, Shizuka's red eyes widen and changed into an odd butterfly shape Sasuke did not recognize. _What is that shape?_

"Chougekyou Sharingan!"

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto? Hey Naruto, are you still sleeping?" Sakura asked from outside Naruto's apartment. "Open up!" 

No reply. Sakura sighed. Knowing not what else to do, she started banging on his door.

"Naruto wake up! Ichiraku is having their first 100 bowls free today as a specialty!" Sakura exclaimed. "I think they're already down to their last 50!"

Suddenly, the door flung open as Sakura jerked backwards. Out the apartment came Naruto, who was still wearing his pajamas a funny sleeping hat. His head jerked back and forth in excitement. He grinned widely.

"HUH HUH?! RAMEN? I WANT SOME FREE RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. "SAKURA-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER??!!"

Naruto turned to face Sakura, who sighed.

"Naruto, you baka. You can only respond to ramen." Sakura said. "Anyway, Tsunade-sama has a B-rank mission for you."

Naruto smiled. "Eh? Something exciting at last! Are you coming with me?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "Sorry, I have work to do at the hospital. But since Tsunade-sama is so busy, she told me to give you the paper that tells you about the mission."

In Sakura's hands was a piece of paper as she handed it to Naruto. He groaned as he read it.

"I have to leave this afternoon? That old lady is driving us crazy these days." Naruto moaned.

Quickly, Naruto's smile returned. "Ne ne Sakura-chan? How about we have some ramen right now before I leave? Please?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

And so, the two friends walked to Ichiraku happily. Naruto whined about Sakura lying to him of the free ramen, but nonetheless forgave her. They sat down and ordered their ramen. However, it was an unnormal moment. Sakura and Naruto were strangely quiet. To add on, Sakura barely touched her ramen bowl. Behind her pink locks, he saw Sakura's sadden face. Her dull jade eyes was just staring at the bowl. Naruto noticed how her actions mirrored that of Sasuke's when he told Naruto that he's training with Shizuka. He couldn't bare to eat a dozen bowls while one is quiet. It was just more amusing when his friends complained about it instead of this. It was an awkward silence. The blond boy glanced at Sakura.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked. "You don't look well."

Sakura turned to face Naruto and smiled softly. "I-It's nothing. Everything's fine."

Despite what she said, Naruto could easily tell through her lies and fake smile. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Sakura, Sasuke won't leave the village again. I swear. He would never." Naruto comforted.

Once again, Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto, everything's okay. Sasuke-kun needs his space, so I respect that of him." Sakura lied. "Now, let's go back to enjoying our ramen, ne?"

Naruto bit his lips as he returned to eating his ramen. _Sasuke, what did you do to Sakura-chan?_

* * *

Within a few seconds, Sasuke found himself surrounded by nothing but black. He looked back and forth, but there was nothing to be found. Suddenly, a quiet voice rang in his head. 

"You are weak..." A familiar voice said.

Sasuke's eyes widen. _Itachi!_

"Why are you so weak, little brother?" Itachi's voice said.

Sasuke tightened his fist. He kept telling himself this was a genjutsu, but it won't accept it. His own mind was too scared to see what else was in store if he went deeper. But if he wanted to strive farther, Sasuke knew he would have to do it. He calmed down his mind and ignored Itachi's word.

"I will not let you take over me."

Instantly, Sasuke's eyes widen. There in front of his was Itachi in his large Akatsuki cloak. He had a smirk across his face. Sasuke tried to move, but his body did not respond to any avail.

"Does that feel familiar Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "The feeling of a weakling? Nothing compared to me?"

Sasuke began to breath heavily. Suddenly, he felt something sharp go through his own stomach. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Only the pain was shown across his face. He looked down and saw a sword driven into his stomach. There was no blood, just pain through his body. It's wielder was none other than Itachi. He smirked once again.

"Do you want me to show you who I killed doing this?" Itachi whispered as he leaned to Sasuke's ears. "They might be people you remember...People that died because you are weak."

The sword drove through his stomach even deeper. He coughed. Sasuke wanted to get out of this fast. But he couldn't. He had to do what Shizuka had said.

"Do you remember how mother and father died?" Itachi asked in a monotone. "I could show you."

Itachi pushed the sword even further into Sasuke. In his mind, Sasuke couldn't understand anything. He began to remember that painful moment in his childhood. The terrible moment of how he found the people he loved dead. _Oka-san...Tou-san..._

"I could tell, but showing would be much more amusing." Itachi smirked.

And soon, Sasuke's mind was filled with screaming.

Abruptly, Sasuke sat up, panting. He looked around his surroundings. Trees. The grass. He was back in the training grounds; Out of that horrible genjutsu. His face was all sweaty as he breathed heavily. Sasuke's eyes were still wide after experiencing that moment.

"Better?" Said a voice.

Sasuke glanced to his side. There, Shizuka stood there still with her calm face. Her sharingan had returned to her original black eyes. She stared at her little brother. Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"Did I get out of that genjutsu?" Sasuke asked through his uneven breathing.

Shizuka scowled. "Thanks to me. I had to force you out within the first ten seconds. I expected more than that."

_Ten seconds? Was it really that fast?_ Sasuke gritted his teeth. Then again, he knew Itachi's tsukuyomi could make a few seconds seem like days. His fist tightened.

"Sasuke, what you did in that genjutsu was completely the most stupid thing a ninja would do."

Sasuke glared at his sister. Shizuka, however, retained the same expression.

"If you're gonna love people who are dead, you might as well be dead too." Shizuka said darkly.

"If you keep living your past, you really are weak."

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Shizuka placed a hand on her hips.

"Think about the people you cherish now. People you want to protect. People you love." Shizuka suggested. "And if you haven't, we won't be doing this until you can."

Sasuke sat there for a while. This was probably one of the hardest thing he could come up with in life. He remembered every moment with Team 7. His arguments with Naruto, waiting for Kakashi and his lame excuses, eating ramen, and more. Wonderful memories he had once thrown away but have returned. Slowly, he brought his attention to Shizuka.

"Do it again, Shizuka."

Shizuka studied her little brother carefully. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke stood up bravely and nodded his head. "I'm positive."

Shizuka sighed. "I guess so, but if you can't accomplish this, I won't go any further through the training until you can."

Once again, Shizuka's eyes turned back to her sharingan, this time with the same strange shape Sasuke had been wondering about. Immediately, they widen.

"Chougekyou Sharingan." She muttered before Sasuke felt his surroundings change.

It was just like before. It was dark again. Pitch black. Suddenly, Sasuke fell down to the ground clutching his neck. He felt it burn as if Orochimaru's curse mark was still there. He cursed.

"Damnit, it's just a genjutsu." He muttered. "But why is the pain so real?"

"Hurts doesn't it, little brother?" The same voice said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Itachi..."

Once again, Itachi stood there watching Sasuke clutching his neck in pain. Suddenly, Sasuke let out a loud scream. His neck was burning. Soon, it spreaded across his whole body.

"You know very well what it feels to be pathetic, weak, helpless..." Itachi taunted. "Isn't that why you abandoned your friends?"

Naruto and Sakura's faces flashed in Sasuke's mind. He cringed.

"You lust for power Sasuke...Forget about them, they will only stop you..." Itachi said coldly. "Don't you want to kill me?"

Once again, Sasuke screamed as his body was in pain again. He was on his knees before Itachi. A sign of weakness to his case. Sasuke tried to muster up any strength he had left, but could not. Itachi smirked at his attempt.

"After all of this, I've decided to help you kill me, little brother," Itachi said.

The older Uchiha crouched down and leaned to Sasuke's ears.

"I murdered your friends so nothing can stop you."

Sasuke tried to ignore everything he said, believing it was only a genjutsu. But he could not let it go. Suddenly, two figures appeared laying on the ground. blood spilled on them. His eyes widen. It was the dead bodies of Naruto and Sakura. He shook his head in disbelief.

"No..." He said.

Immediately, Sasuke's mind was filled with hatred. Hatred for his brother. Revenge for his clan. Then again, he remembered the words his own sister said. But who should he believe? His own brother? Or his own sister? Two older siblings he looked up to, but no idea who to believe in. But for now, Sasuke knew what to do. He clutched his fist and aimed it at Itachi. Once again, the faces of his two dear friends came to his mind.

"I swear I will kill you, Itachi," Sasuke threatened darkly. "The next time we meet, I'll kill you."

Itachi smirked and instantly, Sasuke found himself back in the training area. He was once again in the same state. Sweating and breathing heavily. He looked up to his sister, who was right in front of him. This time, Shizuka had a smirk across her face.

"Not a bad job for a second time." Shizuka complimented. "But..."

"If you think about the thing you cherish most, the power to escape become stronger. You friends may be the dearest, but I feel there is something even more powerful." Shizuka stated. "Just look deeper."

Sasuke scowled. "I managed to get out, didn't I? Give me more credit."

"True, but I don't think you want to get out of Itachi's tsukuyomi like that if the fight continues." Shizuka noted. "Once you're out of it, you need to stamina and chakra to defeat him. We'll work on that after our little lunch break."

Sasuke nodded. Warmly, Shizuka patted Sasuke on the shoulder and smile.

"You did good, Sasuke." Shizuka said. "Right now, you need a break."

Sasuke stood up as his sister began walking the other direction. Still, despite what he just learned, he needed to learn about one more thing before their break.

"Shizuka, what was that sharingan of yours?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

He could hear Shizuka's steps faltered, and stopped suddenly. She glanced at him from her back.

"That I will discuss during our break." Shizuka smirked. "In my training, there is no break. And even if there is, there's a lecture to tell you. Clear?"

"Aa."

Sasuke quickly followed his sister back to the manor.


	3. Lies

Returning Memories

Once the two siblings reached the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke and Shizuka sat down on the wooden plank with a plate of rice balls next to them. Sasuke scoffed at their meal as they've been having nothing but rice balls since the training started. Nonetheless, he plopped one into his mouth as Shizuka began her lecture.

"In the Uchiha clan, there are two main types of sharingan," Shizuka began. "The first is, as you know, is the normal sharingan. They activate somtime during our childhood and continue to grow stronger."

"The second type is the Mangekyou Sharingan, the one Itachi holds. In order to obtain it, you must kill your best friend. However, the gifts are you can activate a genjutsu far stronger than most and torture their minds. Those were the only types of Sharingan that were ever created by Uchiha Madara, founder of the clan."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And yours?"

Shizuka retained her calm face. "Mine, in this case, was not created by Uchiha Madara. Instead, it was created during this generation after I left our family. It was created by one of the last Uchihas left in this world."

Sasuke had a confused face. There was no way he could think that Itachi could create another sharingan that comes up to the fact of thinking of someone you cherish. But then, realization hit him. His eyes widen.

"Shizuka-nee, impossible..."

His sister smirked. "That's right Sasuke,"

"I was the creator of the Chougekyou Sharingan, the very one I wield."

Sasuke's black orbs stared into Shizuka's. _Just how strong is nee-san?_ He thought. His fist tightened.

"Shizuka-nee, how did you do it?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Depending on which sharingan you use, the chakra flows differently. Your emotions sets how your chakra moves. Each sharingan is different." Shizuka explained. "It was no easy tasks. That's why I pursued to be a medical ninja, Sasuke: To make a sharingan that didn't require the killing of others to atain a sharingan."

Sasuke noticed how his sister's eyes sadden. His eyes furrowed.

"Tell me about the Chougekyou Sharingan."

"The Chougekyou Sharingan is far different from the others the Uchiha Clan has." Shizuka stated. "To atain it, you must go through an intense training."

"And this training you're doing to me, is to have me atain this sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

Shizuka nodded. "Correct. Unfortunately, since Madara did not create this, the Chougekyou is not as strong as the Mangekyou. Unlike the one I created, Madara put a killing instinct to each of his sharingan. He wanted our clan to be the most loyal yet ruthless killers in Konohagakure. He wanted our name to be feared by everybody because of our powers."

"The Chougekyou does not follow any of those. It's completely different." Shizuka continued. "Though it may be weaker than what Itachi has, it becomes the strongest when a requirement happens."

"Which is?" Sasuke asked once again.

Following Sasuke's question, Shizuka was silent for a moment. Suddenly, her face was filled with bravery and courage.

"The Chougekyou becomes the strongest when you are protecting the person you cherish the most."

Once more, Sasuke's eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. How could his sister create a sharingan like that? It was the complete opposite of Itachi's. Even more, unlike the true purpose of the sharingan in the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke fists tightened.

"Why did you leave Shizuka?" He asked in a cold tone. "There was no way it was just a mission."

Shizuka glanced at her brother from the corner of her eyes. She turned the other way to see the view in front of her. The elder Uchiha sighed.

"I lied. There was no mission. It was something I planned long before my departure."

"What reason was there to lie?" Sasuke growled.

Dangerously, he could feel his insides burning. _If Shizuka was so strong, why did she leave?_ Sasuke had always wondered this ever since he had seen her newfound strength during that one mission. It was unlike before. A completely different strength of hers.

"If you stayed, maybe our family wouldn't be killed with your so-called powers."

Shizuka made no motion to that comment. Her eyebrows slanted towards each other and stared at Sasuke.

"In case you haven't discovered, our clan has been living out of lies."

Sasuke stared at his sister with eyes full of anger. "I don't understand."

Shizuka scowled. "Don't tell me Otou-san never told you about who our clan was really with? Did you really believe all of his crap about the loyalty to Konoha? That bastard."

The raven-hair boy glared at Shizuka. "How could you talk like that to our own father?"

"Because it's the truth, whether you like it or not." Shizuka said. "The minute I became ANBU, I've lost respect for him. He told me and Itachi things that we could never believe. Otou-san had it all planned out until the very moment Itachi killed our clan."

"So you don't regret losing our parents?" Sasuke said, much louder than usual. "Are you really that cold like Itachi?"

"And you still protect our father?!" Shizuka yelled. "When father became the chief of the Konoha Police, did you really believe his beliefs of protecting Konoha? His lies began that very moment he took that position."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke yelled.

There was silent between the argument. Suddenly, Shizuka spoke.

"The Uchiha clan has been with Akatsuki all along."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. He stood up abruptly. "Impossible."

"Don't you get it, Sasuke? This is the reason why Otou-san kept looking down at you once you entered the Academy." Shizuka explained. "He wanted you to become a ninja at a fast rate like us so we could join Akatsuki quickly. Otou-san persuaded Itachi to join Akatsuki and look what happens? He gets himself and our whole clan killed."

"How did you know about that?" Sasuke asked curiously. "You weren't there."

Shizuka paused. "I..."

"Don't tell me you've watching us the very minute you left!" Sasuke yelled. "How long have you been watching me suffer through hell like this?! What else are you hiding?!"

"Everything I'm telling you right now."

Sasuke stayed silent. His sister sighed.

"Sasuke, do you want to know the real reason I left?" Shizuka asked him calmly.

He nodded.

"Otou-san was trying to persuade me to go join Akatsuki. I didn't want to, but he was forcing me to. In the end, we broke into a fight and he disowned me." Shizuka explained quietly. "Instead, I left to help Jiraiya-sama investigate on Akatsuki."

"Why didn't you come back after hearing the death of our parents?" Sasuke asked softly, yet filled with anger.

A worried expression came across Shizuka's face._ I can't tell him yet, not yet. He's too young to understand..._

Shizuka did not reply, but instead, stood up and embraced her little brother. She rubbed him on the back warmly. Sasuke however, made no motion but just stood there.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke..." He heard his sister whisper.

Sasuke could already feel his head getting wet. It was obvious now: Shizuka was crying for not only him, but for their whole family. Never in his whole life had he seen his sister cry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you guys from all of this..." She said. "I'm sorry I never told you any of this."

Shizuka's tears stopped, but she continued to hug her brother tightly. Since he entered the Academy, he had always wanted to impress his father. He always wanted to be the ninja his father had always wanted him to be. Now, Sasuke realized the ninja his father had in mind was not what Sasuke wanted. His father wanted him to be a killer. Sasuke was confused. Should he really love his father or not?

Slowly, Shizuka let go of Sasuke and breathed softly. She walked over to the wooden plank and picked up the empty plate.

"We should continue our training. I'll give you more information on the Chougekyou Sharingan when we need to." Shizuka said quickly. "For now, we must continue."

As Shizuka slid the door open, she entered in as she placed the plate in the sink. Sasuke stood there, thinking about what his sister just said the past few minutes.


	4. His Fear

Returning Memories

Sasuke sat there remembering everything his sister had just said. Was this all really true? Was what he was trying to get have been what he was supposed to do? What if his own father wanted him in Akatsuki too? And yet, he never knew. There were so many questions in Sasuke's mind. He sighed as he slowly returned to the training grounds.

* * *

From the afar, two figures watched Sasuke as he was walking towards the training. They hid themselves well in the trees, along with their chakra. One of them smirked. 

"This is good..." a deep voice said.

"Ne, why can't we just kill him right now?" he asked. "He looks like a easy one to take down."

"Don't underestimate him. You know what he did to Deidara! Besides, the leader wants him _alive_," The other one said.

The first one scowled. "I don't get it. First he wants him dead, and now alive? What is the leader thinking?"

"I'm not sure. I heard Uchiha managed to convince him to keep the kid alive."

"Itachi?"

The second one grinned. "He isn't the only traitor to the Uchiha clan."

The first one broke into a small chuckle. "Ah, I see. Then Uchiha-san is doing well...They really are traitors to their clan and Konoha."

* * *

As the days passed, Sasuke still could not handle the genjutsu. It was hard to break free of it. As it got more painful, it got more harder. Even Shizuka complained how she has to get him out every 3 minutes. He would always get up all sweating and panting. And yet, he had not made a single progress. But what was even worse was the fact he was dealing with seeing many things that hit him hard emotionally. 

"If you think this is hard, wait till you face Itachi's strength." Shizuka stated sternly. "He'll put no mercy on you."

Sasuke laid there, sweat treckling his face all over again. Night had already fallen, and he was still training. This was probably the second week and he still didn't beat the genjutsu yet. At least, not to it's full extent. The raven-hair boy didn't understand. Why was Shizuka concentrating on genjutsu so much? True it was Itachi's strength, but why? He breathed heavily.

"I don't get it..." Sasuke panted.

Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi can't be this strong...in genjutsu..." Sasuke said through his breathing.

"He's sure as hell strong to put you through a coma. Who knows if he's gotten stronger? That's why you have to keep trying!" Shizuka barked.

Suddenly, she clutched on to her stomach. Sasuke could hear his sister cursed under her breath, but could not make it out. However, he pushed that to the side, noticing Shizuka return to her normal stance.

"All right, let's try again." Shizuka said as she began the hand signs again.

Like before, her sharingan was taking the butterfly-shape.

"Chougekyou Sharingan!"

Once again, Sasuke found himself in darkness again. He made no motion, but just stood there.

"You've returned again, little brother? You're like that Kyuubi boy, never giving up." A deep voice said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he saw Itachi's figure appear. Itachi had his same cold expression.

"You looked trouble, Sasuke," Itachi said. "What could distract you from killing me?"

Sasuke shut his eyes tight. _Don't think about revenge...Don't..._

"Of course, I doubt you would be worried if your friends died by my hands." Itachi stated.

Sasuke's eyes flew open. Suddenly, he felt chains circle around his arms and legs. The chains began to pull him back against a wall. He groaned. Sasuke struggled to get out of them, but to no prevail. Itachi smirked.

"It's no surprise that you're weak Sasuke..." Itachi said.

"Weak enough to can't even save your little friend here."

Behind Itachi, a small white figure began to form. It was laying there, motionless. Sasuke stared at it, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, the colors began to come. Sasuke's eyes widen. He saw pink hair scattered everywhere on the floor. Her porcelain face was beginning to get pale.

"Sakura." Sasuke uttered out.

"Don't worry, she's still alive," Itachi said.

"Alive so she can go through her torture."

Instantly, Itachi drew out a sword and stabbed Sakura in the stomach. Blood spilled from the point as Sasuke gasped.

"Sakura!" He screamed.

He could see Sakura cringe a bit, wincing at the pain. Shaking his head, Itachi pulled out his sword and stabbed her again in the shoulder. He kept doing this continuously to Sasuke's horror. Sakura's eyes were kept shut, trying to fight the unfallen tears. Sasuke tried to break free from the chains, but they would not break. He cursed under his breath.

"Damnit, stop it!" Sasuke cried, still trying to fight the chains.

Yet again, it still didn't let go. Sasuke wanted to help Sakura so badly, defend her, protect her, if only he would get out of those stupid chains. This time, he struggled for a longer time. He grunted. Blood continued to spill from Sakura everywhere as Itachi chuckled. He glanced at his little brother.

"Isn't this fun, Sasuke?" Itachi asked evilly. "Watching this girl die...This weak, little girl..."

"But why would you care? All she did was love you, cared for you, cried for you, grew stronger for you, and yet you threw that all away." Itachi said. "That is meaningless to you, ne?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"If that's the case, why do you care if she dies or not?" Itachi asked. "She is just a girl..."

Again, Itachi stabbed her in the chest. Her eyes opened slightly, showing the crystal tears streaming down her face. Emerald and onyx clashed with another. She whimpered.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Blood splattered across Sasuke's face.

"NO!"

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was in the same state as ever. All sweaty and breathing heavily. He looked around himself. The cool breeze, the green trees. He was back. In front of him, Sasuke saw Shizuka standing there. However, he expression was unlike anything he's seen. She stood there eyes widen, shocked. It looked like she was trembling.

"Sasuke..." She said softly.

Slowly, Sasuke stood up. He rubbed his forehead in pain, remembering what just happened in the genjutsu. Shizuka gulped.

"I think that's enough genjutsu for now." Shizuka stated. "You need a break from it, after all that pain."

"We'll resume genjutsu later, but tomorrow, we'll start on taijutsu. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded as he began walking back to the manor. However, he was stopped when Shizuka spoke again.

"Is that what you fear the most, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's back faced his sister. His face was calm as ever. Shizuka, however, had a worried face.

"Do you fear Sakura dying and you can't do a thing to save her?"

Sasuke bit his lips. However, he resumed to his walking again. Shizuka sighed. She touched her stomach and looked up to the sky. The stars were bright tonight. Her black eyes shined in the darkness with a gleam in it.

"Can we really continue with this...Kakashi?" Shizuka whispered to the sky. "He'll find out soon."


	5. The Diary

Returning Memories

Back at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was still sitting at her desk at the midst of nightfall. The clock read 1:36 A.M., yet she was still there. The Godaime could not sleep yet. Instead, she had a troubled look on her face. Tsunade took a sip of sake. She sighed.

"Damn it, I really need to retire," Tsunade said to herself. "All the stress as the Hokage..."

"You know it's not good to drink sake this late." Said a voice.

Tsunade glanced behind her.

"Jiraiya? You're back from investigating?"

Behind her was Jiraiya, one of the three sannins. His long white hair bounced back and forth as he approached Tsunade.

"Yeah. And I've got some bad news."

Tsunade placed her cup down. "Continue."

"I fear a traitor here in Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"Sasuke has proven himself worthy. In fact, I think it's becoming obvious that he fancies our little Sakura." Tsunade chuckled. It was just too good to tease him with that, no matter how much he denies it.

"It's not Sasuke I'm worried about."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Who else can you think of?"

"I've heard rumors that Akatsuki sent a spy here six months ago."

Tsunade stood up abruptly.

"Impossible! That long ago?! We would have found the culpirt already!" Tsunade argued.

"True, but Akatsuki has many tricks up their sleeves. It's one of their oldest members who originated from Konoha." Jiraiya stated. "They're probably trying to raise a traitor here."

Tsunade stared at her former teammate. She sighed as she sat back in her chair again.

"The only people I could think of is Itachi, but he hasn't touched Konoha for 3 years."

"What about Shizuka?"

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya.

"You dare question her alliance? I've trained and know her very well! Once she returned, she told me everything about investigating Akatsuki with you!"

"It's not that way! I think she met an Akatsuki member on the way before returning to Konoha."

"How would you know? She was only working for you and nothing else!" Tsunade barked.

Jiraiya sighed.

"In case you haven't realized, Shizuka gained more than a few tricks."

Tsunade paused. She hated it when Jiraiya spoke in riddles like the Third Hokage. It made her look like the stereotypical dumb blonde.

"What are you saying?"

Jiraiya had a fixed face. For once, he hoped his assumptions were wrong.

"I think Shizuka encountered something from Akatsuki along the way."

* * *

Sasuke could not sleep. 

It was well past midnight, but Sasuke could not sleep. His eyes had been staring at the dirty ceiling for a long time. He had been in the same position and yet, did not fall into his dreams. He had taken his shirt off a while ago because of the heat. But that didn't help either. Sighing, he stood up and exited his room.

As he walked through the hallway, he noticed the dead silence. Sasuke passed by his sister's room, hearing her soft breathing. Nonetheless, he continued roaming around the manor. It was just like the one back at home, except more older and dirtier. The ground creaked loudly within each step he took.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped beside a room. It had no door, so he entered it. It was rather large, but with little furniture. To the side was a small table and a cupboard. Curiously, Sasuke walked over to it, opening the cupboard. Empty, as he expected. However, at the bottom one, he saw a small black notebook. Sasuke picked it up and dusted it. A he flipped through it, a name appeared on the front page.

Uchiha Shizuka.

Sasuke smirked. It was probably Shizuka's diary from the past. He remember she kept a diary with her everywhere she went. She would always scream at him to get out of her room when she was writing her diary. Shizuka must have left here if she been here before. Like any little brother who would love to annoy his sister, he started reading the first page.

_Hey! I got my first diary! Oka-san bought this for me just after I became a chunin. She said I could write all my feelings and thoughts here where in the ninja world, you shouldn't. I don't understand why you should never show you're feelings. It helps you know about human nature. But hey, I'm only 10, right? Anyway, Oka-san looks big these days, especially her stomach. You know why? It's because she's getting a baby! Yes, she is! I have another sibling coming soon! I hope it's a girl so I can teach her all these things. It's always strange when I tell Itachi about nail polish and stuff. I remember painting his nails purple when he was asleep. His face was so red! _

Sasuke cringed_. Ironic. He STILL wears purple nails._

He flipped to the next page.

_The baby is born! It's actually a boy, but I don't care. Now I have two brothers to tease in the future! I hope they get me some nice sister-in-laws! His name is Sasuke, and he cries alot. Everytime a carry him, he starts punching me and cries all the time. Does he hate me? Am I bad sister?_

_Yes, _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

_I brought Kakashi-senpai over the Manor. Otou-san didn't aprove of it. He said something about his father being a disgrace to Konoha, but I don't care. He looks handsome and is really nice! Though whenever we hang out, he's always late, just like Cousin Obito. In fact, Kakashi used to be on the same team as him! It sucks that he died though. He was really awesome even though he wasn't the best ninja. I tried to take off that stupid mask of him, but he caughted me several times. Anyway, I showed Kakashi my little brother Sasuke and surprisingly, Sasuke liked him instantly! He was laughing and smiling when Kakashi tickled and carried him! And he still cries whenever I carry him! How is this possible?!_

_I know. I can't believe I didn't even bite Kakashi._ Sasuke thought with his wide eyes, not believing he actually liked Kakashi.

_I'm 15 and finally an ANBU! I feel so proud! Also, Itachi is getting stronger these days! He might even be ANBU next year! Even better, Kakashi asked me out! I said yes, since I've loved him since I was 13! Yes, some silly crush you might think, but now it's love! hehe. Also, Sasuke is turning five soon. I should get him a kunai and start teaching him a bit. He's always so hyper about getting us to train him. Otou-san plans to take me on this strange training thing that only the Uchiha can withstand. I can't wait! Then again, it might be those lame reviews of the fire techniques. _

Sasuke scowled at how Shizuka would write such stupid stuff in a diary. Then again, she is a girl. And girls write the strangest things in diaries. Sasuke knew. Why else would Shikamaru complained about Ino writing stupid stuff about boys, boys, boys, missions, boys, and boys. Yes, indeed. ALL the men in Konoha have once in their life spied into the diaries of their female teammates. He flipped the pages again.

_I'm now at another Uchiha Manor, but it's really old. Otou-san took me to the training area that's like 5 hours away from our original Manor. He said we'll be staying here for a month or so. The owner of the house is an Uchiha member, but he has long and big hair. He looks like he's around Oka-san's age. Plus, he has big hair like Sasuke. It's strange. I've never seen him before back in the Uchiha district, but hey! He lives here, he probably doesn't go out much. Besides, he's extremely quiet and creepy sometimes. But he's really nice. I call him Mu because his real name is weird. _

_Mu?_ Sasuke thought in surprise. His sister really was a teenager when she wrote this. But really, who still lived here 10 years ago? He was probably dead as all Uchiha members were.

As Sasuke begin flipping the pages again, he noticed something was wrong. There were no more diary entries. Instead, they were all replaced with pages of symbols, drawings, random words, numbers, and scribbled notes he couldn't translate. It was even stranger when he felt the pages were more crumpled than the last few. _Wait a second..._

_If Shizuka left 10 years ago, and this diary was around 10 years ago, I can learn something more about our clan in here!_ Sasuke thoughted.

Sasuke flipped through the book furiously. Unfortunately, he didn't reach a single diary entry. It seemed to ended right there. Now it was just random stuff Shizuka jotted down, ninjutsu techniques, diagrams of the human anatomy (She is a medic-nin), but nothing else. There was nothing that was helpful to Sasuke. The boy sighed. Hopelessly he threw the book back in the cupboard and returned to his room.

In another room, a woman sat on the ground, with her arms on her knees. Her black bangs covered her sharigan, watching Sasuke's every move. She had been doing this every single night since the training had began. No, ever since she returned to Konoha. It tired her hard enough to not even use her full strength for training, but she had to do it. Even if it had to hurt _there_. Shizuka's hand went to her stomach, covering a small tattoo-like mark. She sighed.

_Everything is running too well..._ She thought. _Something's bad gonna happen. _

Her sharingan saw Sasuke's figure drift into his sleep. His chakra was okay now. His mind wasn't as troubled as before. She smiled.

"Just like Itachi." Shizuka whispered. "Won't go to bed until he reads his sister's old diary."

And that's how it happened. Brothers are so alike was Shizuka's theory.

And so, Shizuka returned to her slumber.


	6. Just Another Day

Returning Memories

The next morning, back in Konoha, Sakura walked along the roads in the streets. She had no training nor hospital duties to do, thus she was rather bored. Though she would smile to a few friends passing by, Sakura knew she was troubled inside. At least, troubled from that incident.

By instinct, the pink-hair kunoichi found herself at the bridge Team 7 would always meet. Sakura leaned against, just staring in the sky. She imagined what Sasuke was doing and how his training was going.

"I wonder if everything is okay..." Sakura whispered.

Flying in the sky were two birds, side by side. They looked so peaceful together. Sakura could have smiled, if the other bird didn't the fly the other direction, leaving the other lonely. She sighed. Just another way of bringing back the incident of being rejected from Sasuke.

_I shouldn't worry myself about this stuff,_ Sakura thought. _Its happened before. So why now?_

But she was certain, that probably deep down, Sasuke may have loved her. She hated to be selfish, but maybe he did. He had been warm to her ever since he came back. But then again, everything is not what it seems like. Sasuke just considered her a friend. Nobody how much it looks like he loved her, she knew he probably didn't.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Thinking of somebody, Sakura?"

Sakura jerked back. To her relief, it was only Kakashi, reading his normal pink book. She smiled.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura greeted, "I haven't seen you for quite a while."

"I've been busy." Kakashi replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto's on a mission and Sasuke's training with his sister, so I'm just bored." She answered.

A pregnant silence followed, but Kakashi was quick to end it.

"You seem troubled lately."

Sakura merely stared at the river under the bridge. Her reflection showed her beautiful yet sadden green eyes.

"There's just nothing to do these days."

"Sasuke rejected you, huh?"

Again, Sakura was silent. The masked-man chuckled.

"Well, the Uchihas sure do have a reputation of rejections, those two."

This caught Sakura's attention. _Speaking of that..._

"Kakashi-sensei, why did Shizuka-san dump you?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"She told me." said Sakura. "It sounded like you two had a great time together. I don't see why she would leave you."

Kakashi closed his book. Sakura sensed the change of mood he was going through. It was never easy to return memories to the mind that have been horrible in the past.

"There are many reasons someone would leave the person they loved," Kakashi began. "Shizuka-chan's was confusing, but she was still young."

"If I were to explain it, I'll say Sasuke is just like her: He's going through the same thing Shizuka did at her age."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her sensei's riddle. If Sasuke is going through the same thing as Shizuka, maybe Sakura could understand the elder Uchiha's past much more. It could probably help on why these things happen. Though she made many attempts to translate it, she let go of it and returned to her normal day.

* * *

Sasuke was panting heavily. 

The sun was high in the sky, but it was killing him like hell. It just another typical day of Shizuka's training routine. Sweat poured everywhere across his face. Sasuke could barely stand. On the other hand, Shizuka was standing tall and straight, arms across her chest. It was as if nothing happened. In this case, it didn't.

The two had just recently went through a long taijutsu battle. No genjutsu. No ninjutsu. Just fists and kicks. It lasted for what seemed like hours of endless punching, kicking, and dodging. Sasuke could not get a single punch on her. Shizuka was fast. Probably faster than Itachi and Kakashi combined. It's probably the reason why she did defeat him.

Shizuka smirked. "Done?"

"Never." Sasuke grunted.

The elder Uchiha sighed. "Stubborn, huh? But I guess it's part of the training."

"Anyways, let's start to another kind of lesson. Follow me." Shizuka gestured Sasuke to follow her, as he did.

The two walked to a large lake in the middle of the training grounds. Nearby was a small waterfall that streamed heavily into the lake. Shizuka stepped into the lake, walking on the water with her chakra. She turned around the face Sasuke with a stern face.

"Today, we'll start training to increase your speed. Though it is fast, it isn't at Itachi's level yet." Shizuka explained.

"Get in the water."

Sasuke obeyed and activated his chakra as he stepped into the lake. The water created circles surrounding the two Uchihas.

"Release your chakra now." Shizuka ordered.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke was confused. Nonetheless, he obeyed. As he let go of the chakra, he immediately sunk into the lake. To his surprise, it was rather shallow. The water went only halfway to his knees. Shizuka did the same thing as she sunk to the water.

"In order to work on your speed, we'll be doing taijutsu battles in this lake. If you are forced to use your chakra to stand on the lake or get out of it, you lose. Understand?" Shizuka began.

Sasuke had a rigid face. "I don't understand how this is supposed to make me faster."

"You'll see." Shizuka smirked.

Instantly, Shizuka disappeared. Sasuke's head bobbed back and forth. He glanced to his side, finding a foot preparing to hit him. Just in time, he caught it. His sister smirked. She aim a fist to Sasuke, which caught his attention. However, he could not move. The water was getting in his way. It felt like trying to move weights with his legs.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke thought.

But the thought disappeared as he felt a force in his stomach, sending him to the waterfall. The water treckled on Sasuke's black hair. He cursed under his breath.

"Shit." He muttered.

Shizuka still retained her pose with a smirk. "Again?"

Sasuke stood up, preparing to charge towards his sister. Again, he felt like his body was so heavy. He was running so slow, it was annoying him. Again, Shizuka appeared right in front of him, still smirking. Sasuke aimed a punch to her face, but she ducked. Instead, she kicked his legs below as he fell into the water once again. He cursed. How could Shizuka move so fast? It was somewhere around her usual speed fighting in the water. _Unless-_

"You've noticed?" Shizuka interrupted his thoughts.

"The water is so heavy, it forces you to slow down even if you use all your chakra. You can't run as fast in water as you can in land." Shizuka explained. "The purpose of this is to try to get you to run at your normal speed in the water."

"And what good will that come from?" Sasuke asked.

"If you can run at your normal speed in water, than you can run faster on land without getting tired quickly."

Sasuke stood up once again, spitting out the water. He smirked for the first time in a while.

"It's pretty much like running with weights, huh? As expected from you, nee-san." Sasuke stated.

"Enough chit-chat, let's begin again."

And so, the two Uchihas were back to their fighting lesson.

* * *

At the front gate of Konohagakure, Tsunade stood there beside Jiraiya. The Hokage stared at her former teammate with a troubled look. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was merely checking his supplies and pack. 

"Jiraiya, are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Akatsuki is moving again. Their target will pretty much be Konoha now."

"You better get Naruto back from his mission, Jiraiya!" Tsunade growled. "If Akatsuki was to gain his nine-tails-"

"Tsunade, didn't I already tell you Akatsuki isn't just interested in the bijuus?" Jiraiya said darkly.

Tsunade paused right there. Her forehead creased.

"Uchiha Sasuke...Do you really think something's gonna happen to him?"

"It's as Shizuka confirmed: Their clan is a cursed one. Even the elders know: Each generation of the Uchiha has at least one traitor. It's just that some only make history to it while most just get killed instantly."

Jiraiya turned to face Tsunade and smirked.

"Don't worry about him. Kakashi and Shizuka-chan are keeping a good eye on him. Besides..."

"Those two will make sure Sasuke _won't _leave Konohagakure... not even to kill Itachi."

As Jiraiya performed a hand sign, he disappeared to a cloud of smoke.


	7. Period

Returning Memories

A whole month of training has passed since it began. At least, that's what it seemed to Sasuke. Just like every day, he would be covered in sweat head to toe, always panting heavily. However, if it's just him, or did Shizuka keep looking tired day by day?

After a long battle in the water, the two siblings stood a few feet from each other, staring at one another. Shizuka was once again clutching her stomach, more tired than ever. Suddenly, she winced in pain. The mark underneath her hand was glowing rather bright.

_Damn this..._Shizuka thought.

Though it was underneath her hand, Sasuke took notice of the strange light. However, he decided to drop it. Still, it didn't answer Shizuka moaning every so often.

_What if-_

"Shizuka."

Shizuka continued to stare at her brother. Sasuke, on the otherhand, was wondering if he should ask or not. It wasn't his business anyway, but she was his sister. His older sister. And sometimes, older siblings just can't look out for each other. Then again-

"Are you on your period?"

Shizuka cringed.

"W-W-What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Shizuka said slowly, glaring at him.

Sasuke gulped. _I knew this was gonna happen..._

"UCHIHA SASUKE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK A WOMAN, LET ALONE YOU'RE OWN SISTER, IF THEY'RE ON THEIR PERIOD...EVEN WHEN IT'S SO NOT **TRUE**!!"

And once again, a fight broke out.

From a tree branch, a figure stood there, watching the two Uchihas fight. One was obviously trying to rip the other in pieces while the poor other guy was running for his life. Kakashi sighed.

"How are we supposed to keep Sasuke safe if you're gonna kill him, Shizuka-chan?" He asked himself.

He flipped to another page to his pink book, turning back to it's attention.

"Mah, I guess it would help stall his training."

* * *

Back to the two siblings, Sasuke laid there with bruises all over him. Shizuka was merely shining up her fist as if she was preparing to give it to him. Sasuke moaned. 

"You...Are way too crazy...when you're on your period..." Sasuke panted.

"Mention that again and I swear you wished Itachi killed you back in the massacre," Shizuka said dangerously.

Immediately, Shizuka paused, realizing what she just said. Sasuke sat up with the same emotionless eyes. Out of all people, Shizuka knew Sasuke was definitely a strange one. One moment he would go crazy and the next to a block of ice. Shizuka bit her lips.

_I hate it when he goes like that,_ Shizuka thought.

"I-I didn't mean that, Sasuke," Shizuka apologized softly.

Sasuke made no motion. Instead, he just stood up straight and stared right into his sister.

"Do the genjutsu again."

Shizuka's eyes widen. "What?!"

"Maximum level."

"No way in hell, Sasuke!" Shizuka retorted. "You're not ready for it! It's too much right now!"

"Itachi can come after me any minute now. If I can't master it, how will I kill him?" Sasuke stated.

Shizuka stood there silently. Her forehead creased in worry. _If only it didn't lead to this..._

"Sasuke..." Shizuka began. "It's hard to explain."

"You're period getting in your way?" Sasuke joked with a smirk.

Shizuka glared at him. Nonetheless, she shook it away.

"It's not that; It's something different that would be hard to understand. At least, to you it is."

Sasuke scowled. "How hard could it be understanding you're on period?"

Shizuka began to boil in anger. "Sasuke..."

"Wait a second..." Sasuke eyes widen.

"Are you pregnant?"

Shizuka blinked a few times in disbelief. "W-W-What?"

Immediately, Sasuke pointed an accused finger at her.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DID _IT_ WITH KAKASHI AND NOW YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?!"

Shizuka blushed madly as she gritted her teeth.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! AND WHY KAKASHI?!"

"CAUSE I KNOW IF IT ISN'T THE PERIOD, THEN YOU'RE DAMN PREGNANT!"

"OF COURSE NOT! I DON'T PLAN ON SLEEPING WITH ANYBODY JUST YET!"

And just like the last story, the rambling continues.

Kakashi stared at the two siblings again, watching their argument. Underneath his mask was a tint of pink.

"To think Sasuke was really going to find out the truth..." Kakashi sighed. "That was a close one."

"But to think I slept with Shizuka..." He flipped a page of _Icha Icha Paradise_. "What is he learning these days?"

The leaves rustled around Kakashi as he sat on the tree branch. He glanced to the side. Nothing. But an eery feeling came across him. The masked-man narrowed his eyes.

"Akatsuki is moving faster."

* * *

Somewhere a few miles away from Konoha, Naruto was jumping tree to tree back to his home. The wind blew across his blonde hair as he laughed to himself. 

"Hehe, that mission was just too easy!" He exclaimed to himself. "I wonder why Tsunade isn't giving me anything good these days?"

Suddenly, a voice broke out. "Naruto!"

Naruto stopped at a tree branch. He turned around and found the white hair sannin running towards him. He smiled.

"Ero-sannin!" Naruto greeted. "It's been way too long!"

Jiraiya jumped up to the tree Naruto was on and sighed.

"I'm glad you're safe." He said.

The blond boy raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? You say that like I was gonna die in any minute."

Jiraiya chuckled. "It's not that. Tsunade has given me an urgent message to retrieve you back to Konoha."

"I'm done with my mission, so it's no problem!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya paused for a moment.

"See Naruto, there is a problem."

Once again, Naruto had a confused look. Jiraiya could only grin.


	8. The Test, not just the pregnancy one

Returning Memories

Sasuke tapped his foot repeatedly in the waiting room.

He was leaning against the walls in the hospital, nervous about the results from his sister. He just knew Shizuka could not be on her period. No way would a period last THAT long. Shizuka had been acting so weird lately. Sasuke just had to check if his sister was pregnant, and of course, who the father is so Sasuke can give him his funeral.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade was at the hospital, sitting in a chair. She was reading off a clipboard of the latest results of several patients. She smiled at them._

_"I guess everything here is done," The Godaime said to herself._

_She sighed in relief. "Time for some sake!"_

_As Tsunade began to sip a cup of water from a nearby table, the doors to the hospital flung open, revealing an angered Sasuke and a pissed Shizuka. Sasuke ran right in front of Tsunade, much to her surprise. Tsunade could easily tell Sasuke was clearly not in a good mood._

_"Oi, Godaime!" He yelled. "Go check if Shizuka's pregnant!"_

_Immediately, she spat out the water. Tsunade stared right at Shizuka in shock, who merely just stood there with her arms crossed. _

_"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Tsunade yelled. _

_Shizuka sighed. "Of course not, it's just rooster-head being all paranoid."_

_Sasuke glared at her. Tsuade's face scrunched up a bit. _

_"Shizuka, even thoughyou are the few people I truly trust,, I still have to check." Tsunade stated._

_"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizuka nodded._

_And so, Tsunade led Shizuka into a room, leaving Sasuke there in the waiting room._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke could not stop thinking what would happen if Shizuka was really pregnant. It would be the revival of the Uchiha Clan, except, it wouldn't carry on the last name. That is when, in Sasuke's case, he must find the father.

Sasuke created a list of all the men AKA suspects in Konoha that he knew and would have a chance to have slept with Shizuka.

There was always Gai, but then his happy-go, youth personality would drive Shizuka crazy. Besides, Sasuke would definitely terminate him. But then Gai could live through it...

Then there was Iruka, but he would never have the guts to sleep with any women unless he expects to marry her. Sasuke trusted his former teacher. Iruka would never do such a thing. But he is around Shizuka's age...

Next on the list was Kurenai..._Wait, she's a woman!_ Sasuke scratched the thought out. If he ever told Kurenai he thoughts she and Shizuka was a couple...he couldn't imagine.

Out of all the people he could think, Sasuke could only have Kakashi as the number one suspect. They did had a go together once, but did he want to be it that way again? The thought of having Kakashi in his family...Sasuke cringed.

_If it's Kakashi, I swear I'll kill him,_ Sasuke thought. _Maybe I should torture him first, then kill._

But what would it be? A boy? A girl? Sasuke could not stand the thoughts of having a niece or nephew right now. Not with Itachi is still on the loose. If he ever found out, there would be another massacre, and Sasuke could not take another one. He sighed.

"Damnit," Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke-kun?" A voice chirped innocently.

Sasuke just stood there. His eyes rolled to the side, discovering the one person who wished he didn't want to see, yet yearned to: Sakura. She was wearing the same outfit except with a white coat over it. Obviously, Sasuke remembered Sakura was now working at the hospital. It had been so long since he seen her green eyes, her pink locks, and overall, her. Over a month, probably. Sasuke nodded to her.

"Hey," He greeted calmly.

Sakura smiled. "Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun."

That was it. The two stood there in silence for a few minutes. Sasuke knew for sure, Sakura was still thinking about the rejection. As much as he knew how much that would hurt her, he had to. Sasuke never harbored any feelings of love for Sakura...at least that's what he thinks. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"H-How have you been?" She asked.

"Fine." Sasuke replied in a monotone.

Sakura nodded. "I see...Shizuka-san's been training you well?"

"More like torturing me," Sasuke scowled.

Sakura chuckled softly. Sasuke could not help but just stare at her for a minute. Realizing this, Sakura blushed. She glanced the other way, still blushing.

"A-Ano, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura stuttered.

Instantly, Sasuke realized what Sakura was going for...or at leas, he assumed.

"Sakura, just cause I rejected you that day doesn't mean I don't care for you anymore," Sasuke stated. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you're just my friend."

Sakura's eyes widen a bit. Her jade eyes began to get all glossy, as if she was about to cry. However, she merely smiled, a rather fake one.

"I-It's okay, Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied. "Really..."

"Anyway, I have to get going now, I'll see you later," Sakura said.

Sakura waved to Sasuke and left rather quickly. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. He knew inside there was something deeply wrong with Sakura; He just couldn't put it into words.

_What's wrong with her?_ He thought.

"Sasuke, you're an idiot."

Immediately, Sasuke turned to his side, finding Shizuka with her hands on her hips. Her expression was obviously a pissed one, as if she stepped in dog poop. He glanced at her rather seriously.

"Well, are you pregnant?" He asked.

To Sasuke's surprise, Shizuka grabbed him by his collar, her angry face right into his.

"SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL OF THAT?!" Shizuka yelled into his face. "YOU DO NOT DO SUCH A THING LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY TO SAKURA-CHAN!"

"What the hell did I do?!" Sasuke yelled back.

"YOU BROUGHT UP YOUR REJECTION TO HER! THAT IS THE NUMBER ONE THING YOU SHOULD NEVER SAY TO A WOMAN!" Shizuka explained loudly. "EVEN NARUTO KNOWS THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD THAT IS?!"

"Well, she's all sad and stuff! Isn't that supposed to make her better?!"

'OF COURSE NOT! WHAT KIND OF GENTLEMAN ARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WOMEN?!"

"The only thing I need to know about women is that they can make children! That's all I care!" Sasuke stated.

Shizuka glared at him. It was not the funny, I-forgive-you kind of glare. It was actually a serious glare. She dropped her brother to ground, with an even more pissed face.

"You disgust me, Sasuke," She snarled.

Sasuke did not look to his sister. Even he himself knew that what he said was completely mean, rude, sexist, and wrong. Knowing his own sister, he probably knew his punishment. Sasuke himself even knew he was selfish person. He would say things just to cover his own pride. What an arrogant bastard he was.

Approaching the scene, Tsunade stood beside Shizuka, looking back between the two silbings.

"What happened between you two?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke got up, rubbing his neck. "Nothing, Godaime."

Tsunade had an uncomfortable face. Just as everybody would think. Sasuke had changed. Those few months of being back from Konoha had changed him, and now he was back to his original version, maybe worse.

_When he came back, he would always call me 'ba-chan,'_ Tsunade thought. _Sasuke is really serious about killing Itachi._

"Anyway," Tsunade began. "As your sister said, Shizuka is not pregnant. Her body works differently than yours, Sasuke. She cannot stand eating the same things for over a month, which you two have with your situation, thus results in her stomach cramps. It's nothing serious, but be sure to stock other kinds of food."

Sasuke nodded. Apparently, rice balls weren't good to eat over a month for his dear sister.

"Have a safe trip back to training," Tsunade stated as she began walking down the hallway.

As Tsunade disappeared, Shizuka playfully punched her brother.

"Told ya," Shizuka smirked. "Have some more faith in me, Sasuke."

"That's what I did with Itachi," Sasuke stated coldly.

And there he was again, going back to his cold state. Shizuka sighed.

_He is such an emo,_ Shizuka thought jokingly.

"All right, now that you're happy with me not being pregnant, let's get back to training grounds before it gets dark," Shizuka said.

Sasuke nodded. However, as they were about to move a step, the hospital doors bursted open. Four medic-nins were pushing a cart through the hallway, with a person lying on it. He was completely covered in blood, with several cuts. His breathing was uneven and hard, as if he was about to die.

"Hurry, he doesn't have much time left!" One of them yelled.

As they passed the two siblings, something caught Sasuke's attention. The person on the cart was strangely familiar. They blond hair and whisker-like face...Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Naruto."


	9. Naruto's Attack

Returning Memories

Sakura rushed down the corridors of the hospital, panicking. Ever since she heard Naruto was in the emergency room, she couldn't help but run to there. Her pink hair swayed back and forth as she continued to run.

_Naruto..._Sakura thought.

Finally, she had reached her destination. However, the door was locked, much to her dismay. The medic-nins were working on Naruto now, she assumed. She could easily hear various voices in there, including Tsunade's. Sakura bit her lips.

_I hope he's okay..._

"So you've heard?"

Sakura's eyes widen as she turned to her side. There leaning against the wall was Sasuke. She saw him not too long ago, where the two shared a rather uncomfortable conversation. Sakura stared at him.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "Do you-"

"No," Sasuke interrupted, as if able to read her mind. "Shizuka-nee is in there with the Godaime and Kakashi, but I have no idea what happened to Naruto."

Sakura nodded her head. She could easily tell, despite his cold posture, Sasuke was indeed worried. The way his arms were crossed against his chest, his furrowed eyebrows, Sakura could easily tell Sasuke could assume one thing.

_Sasuke-kun's afraid Akatsuki hurt Naruto,_ Sakura thought.

"S-Sasuke-kun, Naruto will be okay," She stated. "Don't worry."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Sasuke replied in a monotone.

Sakura gave him a strange look.

At least two hours have passed. Sakura began to grow more nervous by the second. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked like he didn't give a care. He was a strange person, Sakura thought. Suddenly, a masked-man with grey hair exited the door, facing the two friends. Kakashi gave his former students a calm look.

"Naruto's okay now, you two," Kakashi explained. "You guys can talk to him."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Rashfully, Sasuke opened the door to Sakura and Kakashi's surprise. She immediately followed him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried.

As Sasuke opened the door, he saw his sister and Tsunade standing by each side of the bed. Sasuke paused in front of Naruto's bed. There, the blond boy was covered in bandages, nearly head to toe. He laid there motionless. However, a foxy grin appeared on his face.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme," Naruto greeted. "Worried?"

Sasuke made no motion. He just stared at his friend, relieved he was still alive. But being himself, Sasuke smirked.

"You still getting beaten up that easily huh," Sasuke taunted.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I COULD HAVE BEAT THEM SO EASILY IF THEY WEREN'T-" Naruto paused.

Suddenly, Sasuke's smirk vanished. The whole room seemed to have gone silent.

"Well?" Sasuke spoke. His tone changed into a darker one.

Naruto bit his lips. Sasuke looked back and forth around the room. Even though he was wearing a mask, Sasuke could easily tell Kakashi felt uneasy about telling something. Same with Shizuka. There was a slight fear painted across her face. And for Tsunade, despite her ability to remain calm, looked uncomfortable. Was it really that bad?

"Naruto, tell me." Sasuke commanded.

"I-I-I..."

Naruto paused for a moment.

"I got caught peaking at he women's hot springs."

There was a dead silence. Sasuke cringed.

"That's it?" He murmured dangerously. "So you got us all worried you were going to your deathbed...JUST CAUSE GIRLS BEAT YOU UP FOR PEAKING AT THEM?!"

Naruto thought for a while, than smiled cheerfully.

"Yep!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT US ALL WORKED UP! I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!"

"TEME YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Naruto yelled back. "IT WAS ALL ERO-SANNIN'S FAULT! HE PERSUADED ME! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE LOOKING AT NAKED WOMEN! IT GIVES YOU A SENSATION BURNING IN YOUR BODY OF HOPE, LOVE, HAPPINESS, AND-"

Kakashi pounced Naruto in the head. "Now, now, Naruto. There _are _women in this room and at this very moment."

Naruto looked around and noticed Shizuka, Tsunade, and Sakura all had dangerous glares to him. He chuckled nervously.

"R-R-R-right..." Naruto stuttered. The girls looked like they were going to kill him.

"Demo demo ne Sasuke-teme! I bet you know what it feels! I mean after all, you've seen Sakura's naked body before, huh huh?" Naruto stated cheerfully.

Sasuke had to hold back a blush, and glared at Naruto that said "Continue that loud mouth of yours and you will never see your future kids."

Sakura blushed at Naruto's comment. It was that one time Sasuke had to retrieve the fake wedding ring from Tenten's clothes and Sasuke had accidentally saw Sakura there. Of course she had a towel on, but it was close enough to make Sasuke's nose bleed. Kakashi forced out a cough.

"Anyway, Sasuke, Sakura, I need you two to leave," Kakashi requested. "Tsunade still needs to heal Naruto and I need to give a lecture to him about women."

"With my help too!" Shizuka added. "Cause Kakashi-senpai knows barely anything about woman."

Kakashi sighed.

As Kakashi said, both teammates left the emergency room. Sakura sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad he's okay," she said.

Sasuke scoffed. "When is the dobe ever okay? He's a pervert, loud mouth, and annoying."

"Yet your his best friend," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke said nothing. Sakura giggled.

"You two seem to contrast so well," Sakura noted. "You're the quiet, bold, strong type. Naruto's the loud, open, and happy one. It's amazing how you two get along."

"It's _amazing _how he survived through all the perverted stuff," Sasuke scowled.

Sakura couldn't't help but smile, just like Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her beautiful smile. Sasuke was beginning to wonder whether ever since the rejection, Sakura had ever smiled for real. The words that escaped his mouth, however, was unexpected.

"You should smile more often."

Sakura was taken back. She looked at Sasuke dumbfounded. That wasn't like Sasuke.

"Huh? W-W-Why?"

_Shit,_ Sasuke thought. He had to keep his cool. He still had his unreadable face.

"Well, Naruto's gonna need somebody to brighten up after getting hurt, and..." Sasuke trailed off. "Well, you smile always cheers him up and it does the same to everybody else-"

"Except you."

Sasuke looked at her. She was still smiling, yet there was pain in them. Deep in his mind, he knew she was wrong. It did make his day. It did cheer him up. Except, only the real smiles did. All the other ones made him feel guilty for forcing Sakura to smile when she shouldn't.

"Hn."

"Same old you," Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke said nothing again. Suddenly, Sakura took out a hand. "Do you want some dinner at my place, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her again. It couldn't hurt to have a small dinner with Sakura. He hadn't seen her in so long. Besides, Shizuka wouldn't mind. In fact, she's been trying to get them together since she came back.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded.

So the two walked side by side to Sakura's house that night.

From the hospital, Naruto, Shizuka, Kakashi, and Tsunade looked at the disappearing figures of Sasuke and Sakura. They had watched the whole moment. Shizuka smiled.

"They really do look good together," She said.

"Yeah. Too bad Sasuke-teme's got no guts to actually admit he likes her!" Naruto moaned. "DON'T THEY KNOW UCHIHA NARUTO IS GETTING IMPATIENT! HE WANTS TO GET OUT!"

"Naruto, shut up," Tsunade glared at him.

And for once, Kakashi was not reading his perverted book. "But really, Naruto, I was surprised you didn't spill it."

Naruto turned back to his teacher. "Me too...But I couldn't let Sasuke know...I heard everything about him and Itachi from those Akatsuki people...I don't want to put too much pressure on him."

"And keep it that way, Naruto-kun," Shizuka stated. "If Sasuke should know the truth about your attack..."

"Don't sweat it, Shizuka-chan," Kakashi interrupted. "Konoha is keeping a close eye on him. With your strength, I know you will do anything to defend your brother."

Shizuka stared out of the window with a sad expression. "Yeah..." _Hopefully..._

To Be Continued

* * *

I'm sorry for updating so late! Im so busy with school, life, friends, and stuff like that. there so much homework these days. Please forgive me. Ill try to update faster now. 

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO KEEP READING THIS!


	10. The Dinner

Returning Memories

And so, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura strolled down Konohagakure all the way to Sakura's house. It wasn't very far from the hospital. It only took about 10 minutes or so. But the walk in between felt like hours. They didn't converse to each other. They never made a sound. The two just walked. Even people who probably never seen them before could tell they were not a couple. No. They were two quiet.

The two arrived at Sakura's house. Sakura opened the door as she led Sasuke to the kitchen. There was a small table with three chairs. The kitchen looked very bare. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. "I don't think it looks very welcoming."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, you really need to improve the vocabulary."

"Whatever, Sakura," Sasuke replied in a bored tone.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't say that..." sakura replied curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke stared at her. _Oh please, don't let it be-_

Sasuke turned around, and immediately is eyes widen. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sakura did the same thing as Sasuke as well. Right in front of them was the one and only Uchiha Shizuka, who stood there with a sly grin spreaded across her face. Sakura looked at her dumbfounded.

"S-Shizuka-san..." Sakura stuttered. "How the heck did you get in my house?!"

"Uh, let's see, oh yea: NINJA!" Shizuka exclaimed pointing at herself.

Sasuke was only in his older sister's presence for a few seconds and he was already burning inside. He tightened his hands into a fist.

"Shizuka. Get. Out. Of. Here. Or. Else." Sasuke threatened.

"Fine, fine, be that way Sasuke-chan, I"ll leave you two lovebirds to do your thing, ne?" Shizuka smiled. "After a whole month away from each other, I bet you guys can't wait to get to working on each other-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" Sasuke interrupted. "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Shizuka nudged her brother on the head. "But Sasuke-chan! You know it as well as I do! You and Sakura _alone _in the house, yelling me to get out. It's okay, I don't mind. You guys have unfinished business to do! I don't want to be in the way of your time _alone_-"

"SHIZUKA WE ARE NOT GONNA HAVE SEX DAMNIT!"

"Actually, I was assuming you guys were going to have dinner and conversation of life," Shizuka grinned.

Sasuke froze. Oh hell no. It was that grin. The grin that made his life coming back to Konoha being miserable instead of happy every after.

Shizuka grabbed Sasuke in a headlock playfully, pinching his cheeks.

"SASUKE-CHAN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD THE URGE TO DO IT WITH SAKURA!" Shizuka exclaimed too happily. Sakura blushed. Sasuke began to boil. _SHE PLANNED IT ALL ALONG_, he thought. _THAT WITCH._

"MY LITTLE BROTHER IS A MAN! GETTING READY TO ENTER THE TUNNEL TO MANHOOD! NOW, I'LL JUST LEAVE AND YOU GUYS CAN REALLY FINISH YOUR BUSINESS AT ONCE!"

"THAT'S IT!" Sasuke freed himself from his sister's hold. Instantly, blue charkra was circling his hands. "CHIDOR-"

"SASUKE-KUN, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS _MY_HOUSE!" Sakura yelled as she punched him in the head.

Sasuke landed face-flat on the floor hard. He moaned. "Looks like you still have your monster strength."

Sakura glared at him. Shizuka couldn't smile wider than this.

"My, you two even fight like a married couple!"

"SHUT UP!" The two yelled, blushing.

"AND YOU'RE IN SYNC LIKE YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

Sasuke growled. God, he wished he could chidori his sister a million times, even after she was dead. Sasuke stood up and faced Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, I don't think we can have dinner with THIS THING." Sasuke said angrily, pointing at Shizuka. "Don't want either of us getting embarrassed by the THING."

Sakura chuckled. "I don't mind if Shizuka eats with us."

"YOU DON'T?!" The thing yelled excited. "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN! WE CAN ALL TALK AND LAUGH LIKE FAMILY WHICH I HOPE WILL HAPPY SOON! HO HO HO!"

Sasuke backed away from his sister. Her laughs always sounded like an evil Santa Claus.

So, the two Uchihas and Sakura ate dinner together in her house. The conversation consisted mainly of only Shizuka and Sakura talking, leaving Sasuke to the side, who ate listening in embarrassment. Shizuka constantly told many embarrassing incident of Sasuke as a child that made him want to break all four limbs of his sister. He didn't care if he went to jail, hell, or Satan, he just wanted to kill her.

"And Sasuke had the guts to wear our mother's WEDDING DRESS!" Shizuka laughed loudly, who was telling incidents relating to whether Sasuke was gay or not. "THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW HE'S GAY!"

Sakura laughed along. "Really, Sasuke-kun? Maybe someday I should paint your nails pink, or give you some makeup. I bet Lee-san would LUV YA."

"Shut it, Sakura," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh my god, look at the time!" Shizuka stated. "It's already this late! Sasuke, I don't think we can get back to the training grounds. It's too dark and we'll be too tired. Tonight, let's stay at the manor here, kay?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were mute." she muttered at him.

"I would love for _you_to be mute, donkey lady," Sasuke smirked.

Shizuka shot a glared at him. Instead, she went to help Sakura clean the dishes. Sasuke sat on the couch, waiting for his sister to finish.

Meanwhile, as they washed the dishes, Shizuka began her plan in action.

"So Sakura-chan..." Shizuka began slyly. "What were you planning to do?"

Sakura paused for a moment. She stared at Shizuka dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I didn't interrupt, what would you and Sasuke do? _Just_ eat dinner? Or _something else_? Or _more_?" Shizuka said, emphasizing certain words as if she was expecting something.

"Just eat. Maybe talk a bit, That's all," Sakura answered uncomfortably. "It's just nice being near him."

"I see...But what if it turned into something more?" Shizuka spoke as if she was narrating their lives.

"Shizuka, I asked Sasuke-kun to eat dinner as friends," Sakura replied. "Friends eat dinner with each other."

"True, but considering we're talking about my little brother, it could mean something, ne?" Shizuka grinned.

Sakura blushed, but quickly washed it away. She began scrubbing her dish much more rapidly.

"It's impossible! He rejected me, so it couldn't happen!" Sakura stated. "We're just friends!"

"Really? So that means you're over him?"

This time, Sakura immediately stopped her work. She stared right into Shizuka's black orbs that resemble her love so much. _They have the same eyes..._

"No."

The two paused their work. Shizuka wanted to try and understand her situation, but she knew she couldn't. She was like her brother: the rejecter.

"You love him that much?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yeah. I do. But I've been trying to get over. It was starting to work until..."

"Til what?" Shizuka asked.

"Till Sasuke-kun mention the rejection," Sakura tried to chuckled, but it didn't fool Shizuka.

Shizuka sighed. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I gave Sasuke a lecture on women. He'll remember never to do it again. Trust me."

Sakura giggled. "Thanks." Before Sakura finished up stacking the dishes, Shizuka stopped her.

"Oh, and Sakura, don't forget what I said," Shizuka said.

"Sasuke would risk your life to protect you, friend or not. I know him."

The words ringed in Sakura's ears like an echo. In a second, a genuine smile was plastered over her face. "Yeah."

When the two finished doing the dishes, Shizuka called Sasuke to leave as they made their way to the doorway. It was already getting late.

"Sasuke, it's too late to go back to the training grounds. Let's stay back home for tonight and leave in the morning," she said.

Sasuke nodded. As the three of them stood there, Shizuka could not help but get annoyed by the silence.

"Well Sasuke, since we won't be seeing dear Sakura-chan for another whole month, got anything to say to her?" Shizuka demanded, more like requested.

Sasuke cringed. He knew his sister was trying to match make them again. He sighed.

"Thanks for dinner, Sakura."

Shizuka's eyes popped open. "THAT'S ALL YOU GOT?! NO HUG? NO KISS? NO 'I LOVE YOU" STUFF? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Sasuke shot a glare at Shizuka. He turned back to face Sakura once more, who smiled. God, her eyes looked so beautiful...

But he shook the thought off. Slowly, he took out his hands. Sakura blinked at it. "Huh?"

Sasuke frowned. "It means shake, Sakura."

"OH! Right! Yeah, sorry!" Sakura blushed as she shook Sasuke's hands. _Why are we shaking hands? Why?_

Even though they shook hands for a few seconds, Sasuke did not want to let go. Her hand felt warm in his. He would love to hold it in his sleep-

_No, I rejected Sakura! Shake it off!_Sasuke thought.

"Well, bye Sasuke-kun. I'll see you later," Sakura said.

"Ah."

As Sasuke released his hands from hers, he took a moment to stare at her before he wouldn't see her again in a whole month. Soon, he walked away from her house along with Shizuka, who had hugged Sakura to death, begging for her and him to marry and have a kid named Uchiha Shizuka.

While they walked, Shizuka looked at her little brother from the side, grumbling.

"Out of all the things you could do, you just _had_ to shake hands with her?!" Shizuka yelled. "What are you, stupid?!"

"Hn, Whatever."

Shizuka sighed. Suddenly, a smile came across her face.

"Sakura still loves you."

The two kept walking. However, just as Shizuka expected, Sasuke had his emotionless face again. One that was practically unreadable.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"Sasuke, how could you act like that about this? Sakura could probably be the only one you love, yet you gave it up!" Shizuka lectured as if she was his mother.

"Maybe it's cause I don't love her back," Sasuke said annoyed. He did not want to talk about this. "Besides, there's always other women."

"That may be true, but Sasuke, you could never love another woman! I know you!"

"Will you stop saying that?!" Sasuke yelled at his sister suddenly, outraged."You say you know me, but you don't! How do you know if I really love Sakura? How do you know if I can't love another woman? How do you know if I'm willing to risk my life for her? That's right, I heard your whole conversation with her. How would you know?!"

Shizuka stared at brother in complete shock. Never had he outbursted like this._ This hunt to kill Itachi..._Shizuka thought. _It has to stop..._

"Because I do," Shizuka said sincerely. Her eyes were no longer the typical serious or fun-loving. In fact, there was slight sadness and regret in them. Sasuke thought she was his mother for a second.

"When I do those genjutsus on you, I can get a sample of what goes on your mind, what you want, and what you fear," she explained. "I find a lot about Sakura."

Sasuke stared at his sister. _Maybe she could be right..._

"If Naruto or Sakura was hurt, you would give up your ninja skills to make sure they were all right," Shizuka continued. "If you had to choose between you or Sakura to save, you would choose Sakura. You would never pressure Sakura to help rebuild your clan. If you had to, you would give up revenge to save Sakura. And..."

"You would distance away from Sakura to even protect her."

Sasuke did nothing but stare at his own sister. This couldn't be right. No a single word was wrong. His sister did know him. And he was wrong. She probably knew more than he did, or not. Maybe it was just because he wanted to deny it.

"I don't want her hurt," Sasuke whispered.

Shizuka smiled sadly. She put an arm around her brother.

"I know. Whether it's out of love or not, you care about her more than anybody in this world."

And so, the two Uchihas continued their way back home that night. And that night, Sasuke slept much better than he did during training.


	11. Deja Vu

FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER IN LIKE ALMOST A YEAR.

I'm sorry for stalling this for so long! I just started high school this year and got addicted to sports. I was on the tennis, basketball, and track and field team. I was the only freshman to get into the varsity basketball team this season, which was pretty cool. Tennis was pretty good, even though we didn't make the CCS. I also got my personal record in track and field, which i do long jumps and hurdles. I scored 15 ft 3 inches on the long jumps. I got first between frosh/ soph, but didn't compare to the rest. I also am a Key Clubber now, which means I've been doing lots of community service. All this joy of high school made me forget about writing this, WHICH I CAN NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR ESPECIALLY SINCE I WAS WAITING FOREVER TO WRITE THIS PART! I blame half of the reason for biology, the hardest class this year for me. Test are like a third of my grades and I almost failed the class, GRR! oh well, at least I managed to get straight A's last semester. Yay!

Anyway, since I haven't been in touch with this story for a while, I spent a week rereading EVERYTHING i wrote to get that feel again. To any loyal readers out there, thank you very much and I hope this pleases you.

Chapter 11:Deja Vu

The sun's alarming rays woke Sasuke up. It had been a while since he had seen them. Shizuka's training forced him to get up before the sun would open its eyes. Then he remembered: He was back in their oringial manor, before all of the training began. Before he found out things he wished weren't true.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked towards the clock. It was almost 9, unusually late for Shizuka to not knock on his door viciously like a monster. Something was up. Quickly throwing on a white shirt, Sasuke walked down the hallway to find Shizuka: no where. He checked her room, the kitchen, the living room, everywhere.

Then, at the table, he noticed a red note with his sister's handwriting. He swiped it from the table and read it:

_Sasuke, something came up just last night and it's urgent. I can't give you any details but I promise I'll be back by the evening._

_Love, Shizuka!_

He immediately crumbled it. Where was she? Sasuke thought twice and realized: another day of freedom from that torture. As much as he wanted to train to defeat Itachi, he really needed a break.

It was still pretty early, but Sasuke was sure there was going to be someone he knew out in Konoha. He changed into his normal attire and stepped outside. To his dismay, he had spent the entire morning walking around the village, staring at the same people he hadn't seen in a month. Wasn't this a joy for him? This was really killing him. In less than 10 minutes, Sasuke found himself back in the training grounds where Team 7 used to train as genins.

* * *

Sakura smiled in joy as she exited the hospital that afternoon. Tsunade had decided to give her the rest of the day off since it wasn't very busy.

"Maybe I can get some shopping done with Ino-pig," She giggled to herself. It had been quite a while since she had a day to relax.

To her dismay, her best friend was busy helping her mother out at the flower shop. Naruto was still in the hospital thanks to his perverted ways and she would assume Hinata was visiting him. Sakura never felt like hanging out with Shikamaru and Chouji, even though they were the only ones free. All the other teams were on missions. She sighed to herself.

"Mou, the only day I get to relax and hang out...EVERYBODY'S BUSY!" She screamed to no one in particular. It took her a minute to realize that she found herself in the training grounds.

_Did i just subconsciously walk here?_She thought to herself. Sakura shrugged. "Gotta get back to the road."

Just as she was about to turn around, she saw a flock of birds flying away, followed by trees crushing to the ground. A loud boom echoed across the forest. Her eyes widen.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself. "Don't tell me that idiot already out of hospital and wants to show off..."

Sakura started running towards the site. She immediately stopped when she saw who it was. The blue sparks of the Chidori was still surrounding Sasuke's hand as if trying to survive. She was surprised. Not only because he managed to do the Chidori without breaking a sweat, but also...

"Sasuke-kun?" She said softly.

Sasuke immediately cut off his charkra from his hands and turned his black orbs to the owner of the voice. It was Sakura. All he could look at that moment were her eyes...They were really green like they brought life.

"I thought you went back to..." Sakura tried to speak.

"Shizuka left for something. I decided to keep training till she comes back," He explained as if Itachi was next to him.

"I see." Sakura suddenly felt uncomfortable with his voice; the voice of an avenger. He was slowly reverting back to his old ways.

"Sasuke-kun, you look tired," she said, though it was obvious he wasn't. "Maybe you should take a break."

He scoffed. "Why should I when-" he saw her eyes again. He knew that look she was giving to him: fear of rejection. It wasn't as bad as when he left, but it still gave the same feeling.

He tucked his hands into his pockets and nodded his head. That was all Sakura needed to smile. Sakura led him around the village and although the two had yet to let a single word exit their mouth, both knew very well they were content with each other's prescence.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, over there!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to a cherry blossom tree. "Let's check out the view!"

As Sakura sprinted towards the top of the hill like a child high on sugar, only one thing was on Sasuke's mind, and it disturbed him greatly:

It was the same place he rejected her.

"Sasuke-kun, get over here already! It's really beautiful up here!" Sakura laughed as she sat on the ground.

He obeyed and walked over. Yet when he arrived, something else was annoying him. The view was not as beautiful as it was before. It looked the same to him, but for some reason, it didn't seem right. Sasuke was confused. _Why am I thinking about this kind of stuff?  
_

"The lake is really pretty..." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke tried really hard to see the view how Sakura was. He didn't understand. He was the one that found it beautiful and showed it to her first. Now why couldn't he? It was as if every beautiful thing was being tarnished by the thought of Itachi. He began to turn around.

"I gotta get back to training. This was a waste of time," Sasuke mumbled to Sakura, or more like himself.

"Sasuke-kun, you were just training! Please, just stay here a little longer!" She pleaded, standing up as Sasuke was about to move.

"I can't, not with him still out there..."

"I know you want to kill Itachi, and I have nothing against it, but you just gotta-"

"I just gotta what? Maybe give a shit about anything else? Why should I?!" Sasuke screamed right to her face. Sakura's eyes widen.

"Sakura, he murdered my whole family. I've been in a shithole ever since and not one moment went by that I wasn't. Thanks for all you concern on making me "happy" or whatever hell, but it didn't work. So stop trying, cause only weak people will continue it, huh, Sakura?"

Sasuke went extremely pale. No...That didn't happen...Fuck...

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura began to step back and eventually, she turned around and began to run.

Within seconds, he caught her arm. "Wait, Sakura-"

"Let go, I'm fine," her voice was beginning to break. She was fighting his grip, but had no success.

Sasuke turned her to face him. The sight frighten him greatly and made his knees weak. Her eyes were red, tears were beginning to form. Sasuke could easily tell she was giving all she had to not let them fall. He stared at it, continuing Sakura's fight. He didn't want her to lose. No, not again. More tears were coming. And finally, he let go.

Once Sasuke's fingers unwrapped from her arm, Sakura dashed away from Sasuke, the pain, and back to her house. She locked the door and leaned against it. Then, she began to cry.

"Why...why do I still love him..." She whispered. "Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

Sasuke stood there frozen. Deja Vu was incredibly cruel to him. Just as he was about to go back to the training grounds, a fist had swung right into his cheek, blowing him back to the tree.

"SASUKE-TEME, YOU BASTARD!"


	12. Uchihas Coming

Chapter 12: Uchihas Coming...

Sasuke did not move as he Naruto stood in front of him, fueled with anger. His eyes were fiery red, as if the monster inside of him was pouncing his body to be released.

"Teme..." Naruto growled. He immediately grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and brought their faces close to each other. Sasuke was given a too clear view of the fire burning in his friend's eyes.

"I've thought the worst things you've done to Sakura-chan had gone, but it seems like you've proved me wrong!" He yelled furiously. The more Naruto stared at Sasuke's cold, emotionless face, the more ferocious he got.

"SASUKE, DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT YOU DO TO HER?" Naruto screamed loud enough for the whole Fire Country to hear.

Sasuke tried to speak, but as he expected from his friend, Naruto continued to lecture him endlessly.

"Do you enjoy what you do to her, huh, teme?" Naruto asked darkly. "Do you enjoy watching her weep for you?"

_No..._Sasuke thought, but it didn't come out of his mouth. _Never..._

"Is Sakura-chan your source of happiness because it's that much fun to hurt her like that? Are you just gonna fuck her once you killed Itachi to revive your clan?"

"Shut up..." Sasuke whispered as he clenched his teeth. He was starting to boil. But Naruto was deaf to his voice.

"Is she just some whore for you? Are you doing all of this on purpose, you bastard?"

"Shut up Naruto..."

"YOU'VE HURT HER SO MUCH, I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T KILLED HER YET AND PUT HER OUT OF THIS MISERY!"

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**In less than a second, Sasuke charged all the charkra he had in his body to his fist and punched Naruto in the stomache.

Thanks to the impact of Sasuke's punch, Naruto flew all the way and landed in the lake. Large ripples destroyed the perfect image of the beautiful, crystal lake because of the two friend's argument. Naruto quickly recovered from the hit and stood on the water's surface. Standing there, he observed Sasuke, who was still in the same position when he punched him. Sasuke breathed heavily, glaring at the ground with his eyes red as blood. His sharingan had activated...

_...Just to punch the hell out of me with all he had..._Naruto thought. _I need to know..._

"Oy, Sasuke-teme, about Sakura-chan-" Naruto yelled by was quickly interrupted.

"I would kill myself before I spill a drop of blood from Sakura."

Naruto's eyes became gentler and softer. He began walking back slowly to his friend. By then, Sasuke had fallen to the ground on his butt just staring at the grass. His guard had yet to be down, as his sharingan remained in his eyes.

"Do you care about her?"

Sasuke was hesitant to speak. "...Yes."

"Do you love Sakura?"

He flinched. At the sound of her name, Sasuke's eyes returned to its normal black orbs that were forever cursed to not be content and blinded by revenge. He remained silent.

"Sasuke, stop this; I can't stand this anymore..." Naruto spoke softly. "Sakura-chan...Everytime I see her cry...it's always about you. You always make her cry, unhappy. You make her feel like she's more worthless than dirt.

"What you said to her just now, I know you weren't telling the truth. I've seen the things Sakura-chan do to you and I know it's been working. I'm not sure how long it's been, but it's clear to me that you're in love with her. You just got a stick up in your ass. I know that you don't want any of us to get hurt but Sasuke, why is it that to the person you love the most, you have to be an asshole to her? Why do you do that to her?"

Sasuke was still doing nothing nor saying anything. Naruto was slowly getting irritated, but knew this was getting through him.

"I can't believe I still think you and Sakura should be together."

That caught Sasuke's attention. He raised his eyebrows as his eyes traveled to see Naruto. His fists were curled up tight as if he was prepared to punch Sasuke for the next stupid thing he was going to say.

"Why would you think that way at all?" Sasuke tried to ask as cold as possible.

Though Naruto was ticked from Sasuke's tone, he nonetheless let it go.

"Because no matter how many times you've hurt her, you've also made her the happiest. Even if you don't realize it, when you do something good to her, she has a genuine smile. She's the happiest person in the world when she's with you. I think that the more you make Sakura-chan smile, the more happier you are, Sasuke. That's why I gave up Sakura-chan for you."

The last sentence echoed in Sasuke's mind. He always thought it was because Naruto was starting to recognize Hinata's feelings, but there was something else to. Sasuke never expected his friend to do such a thing for him. Back then, it would have meant nothing to him of Naruto did that. But now was a different story. If he got close to Sakura, who knows what his brother was bound to do to her. Sasuke didn't want to imagine the possibilities. For the first time, he tried to his best not to imagine the horrors his brother had done to him and how horrible he was.

After thinking for seconds that seem like eternity, Sasuke stood up and was heading for the village. Naruto did not follow. However-

"Oy, Sasuke, next time I see you..." He spoke. "You had better apologize to Sakura-chan, confess your feelings to her, or else I will purposely release my nine-tails on you."

Sasuke smirked. "Godaime wouldn't like that at all, wouldn't she? She'll give you a good beating."

"It's worth it considering that despite the fact that there are no sane reasons you deserve Sakura-chan at all," Naruto replied with a grin.

Just before Sasuke was about to depart Naruto, he said one last thing.

"Dobe, I'll buy you a bowl of ramen when I'm done."

Although Naruto could only see Sasuke's back, he grinned widely like a little child. Sasuke's figure was disappearing faster and faster as he saw Sasuke run through the village. Within a minute, Sasuke was out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto smirked. "Teme, you idiot. I don't need ramen no more; just get me Uchiha Naruto."

* * *

Laying on her couch, Sakura continued to stare at the ceiling. Her eyes was no longer red from the tears just a few minutes ago. They had calm themselves down and seen reality happen.

_Sasuke-kun..._That was all she could think at the moment. Each time his name rung in her mind, she just wanted to cry all over again like the weapon person he said she was.

_I'm not weak...No...Just to his eyes...Just let go of him, Sakura. He's rejected you already...Let go, you're stronger without him...Let go..._

But the thought of that again put a pang to her heart. There was no way she couldn't do it. No matter how many times she had told herself in the past to let go, she could never do it. She was unfortunately, hopelessly, in love with Uchiha Sasuke, and it was causing her fall. She didn't know why she still was.

"Why did I convince myself that everytime I was with him...That he could actually love me?" Sakura whispered to herself.

Just as another crystal tear was about to fall, there was a knock on her door. She flinched.

"Sakura? Are you here?" The voice was familiar but muffled, someone she had heard just yesterday.

"S-" Sakura was about to speak but was beaten.

"Sakura-chan, it's me Shizuka! I heard what happened between you and Sasuke and want to talk about it." Shizuka stated, rather too calmly for her.

_Shizuka? I thought Sasuke-kun said she was away..._ Nonetheless, Sakura walked over to the door and unlocked it. _How did she know?_

Sakura raised an eyebrow when she opened it. No one was there. "Shizuka?"

"It's been quite a while, huh, Sakura?"

Sakura went pale at the sound of the voice. The deep, sinister voice that sounded strikingly like her love. Daring herself to turn around, she saw the same dark, black eyes she had just seen a while ago. This time, the owner was adorned with a dark cloak covered with clouds. He smirked.

Within minutes, Sakura's scream was silenced in Konoha.

* * *

Not breaking a single sweat after running endlessly throughout the village, Sasuke found himself right in front of Sakura's house. Despite not showing the slightest sign of any feeling, he was indeed more confused than he had ever. He had no intention of doing this just yet until the loud-mouth Naruto lectured him to do the right thing. Sasuke knew himself that it was the right thing, but wasn't sure if he could it at all. Worse, he wasn't sure if he was indeed in love with her at all. Naruto and Shizuka had always tried to convince him that this was true, but wasn't sure if he could convince himself.

There had been only a twenty minute time-span from what he just said to her to where he was now. What if she was still crying? He could not bear to look straight in her eyes and say the things. Not only that, but anyone could be listening to it. Even Itachi. What if he found out about her? What if he was going to use her against him? Sasuke knew what his brother was up to and wished that he would never see it with his own eyes. Not after the simulation genjutsu Shizuka did to him. He didn't care if it was real or not, but it had scarred him bad.

Sasuke knocked on the door. No reply. He knocked once again. "Sakura?"

She was not answering. He knew she was in there. There was no where else and her neighbors had said she was in there just a few minutes ago.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke louder. He was almost yelling. " Please Sakura, open the door, I need to talk to you."

He waited two minutes. As much as he wanted to be patient with her, Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. He reached for the doorknob and turned it furiously.

To his surprise, it was already open. He didn't like this fact. Sasuke knew his teammate too well. She always locked up. Unless...

Sasuke slammed the door down. The scene in front of him made his heart stop.

The couch was busted up bad, he could see the cotton crawling out of it. The dining table he had just dined on yesterday was broken in half. The vase that held the flowers he had given Sakura had shattered into little pieces as the flowers withered away. All the petals flew off. He picked up the flowers. He couldn't sense her charkra in her house.

A small piece of paper had flown off of the flowers and landed on the floor. "Sasuke" was written in large print. He bended down and unfolded it. There was a message inside.

_I have her, little brother._

Sasuke crumbled the paper with his unstable hands. Immediately, he dashed outside Sakura's house, and the village, to find her.

"ITACHI!"


	13. Chapter 13:and Going

OMG IM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'm sorry that i promise to write more often, but instead, I don't! I feel so bad! I've got excuses, but they don't work hahaha. Anyhoo, We all want the stories so here we go!

P.S: I'm obsessed with Nat King Cole's "L.O.V.E" song. I just love his voice. It sounds so relaxing, romantic, yet fun. It's like 40 years old, but who cares? I luv it! I think it's the perfect song for my future wedding!

* * *

Chapter 13: ...And Going

Sasuke was jumping tree from tree, branch to branch. He had no idea which direction to go, but it didn't matter at the moment. His hands were tightened greatly into a fist, ready to pounce on any animal or human that would come close to him right now. His dark bangs bounced back and forth across his fierce eyes. He was angry. A sweat had yet to break from his body. Nothing was stopping him. He didn't care what was going to happen, what he was going to leave behind. Only one thing was on his mind. He gritted his teeth.

"Itachi, I'm going to kill you!" He snarled to himself.

The thought of Sakura in the hands of his brother never occured to him, yet haunted him so many times. It was a fear he always had, and it had come true. He didn't want to know what horrible things he would do to her.

And then Sasuke came to a terrible conclusion that he had so long knew,fear, and hoped he was wrong: It was all because of him.

Suddenly, his eyes weren't so fierce anymore. They were now replaced with fear, something that never came to them for years. Sasuke considered himself to be a rather brave man with very little things scared of. However, like a normal child, he never wanted them to come alive.

"Sakura..." He whispered to the wind.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto was taking a stroll down the same direction of Sakura's house. Knowing his best friend too well, he knew Sasuke was bound to have problems, this needed supported. Naruto grinned at that thought.

"Hehe, that teme is probably gonna prove himself to be a chicken with Sakura-chan," He giggled. "I can't wait to see him confess!"

In his mind, Naruto was picturing Sasuke and Sakura facing each other, seeing his friend try to be cool as he could be, yet still flushed like a tomatoe ("He eats too many of them anyway," Naruto thought). He would kneel to the ground, grab Sakura's hand, and insert a diamond ring into her fingers. She would scream "YES, YES!" and their wedding would take place right at the moment. Right after, they would go upstairs and do their-

"THING UNDA THE SHEETS TO RELEASE UCHIHA NARUTO!" He shouted out loud. His mouth was full of drool.

"Yes...Summon...Uchiha...Naruto...Today..." The villagers were giving Naruto odd looks, as if he was thinking of something seriously, seriously wrong.

A few minutes later, Naruto landed in Sakura's street. Just as he was about to smile in joy, it was stunned instead. "What the hell?!"

As Naruto got closer to her house, he could see clearly that something had gone terribly wrong. Her door was slammed to the ground, nearly broken. Inside, the couch was torn and ripped across like a scar on skin. Dead petals laid in a puddle of water. Everything in the room was practically broken or in the process of it. Anbu guards surrounded the building, inside and out. They were examining each and every piece, observing any signs for whatever happened. At the doorway, Naruto spotted his familiar sensei, Kakashi. He ran up to him.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, what the hell happened?!" Naruto asked, worried.

Kakashi did not glance at him. He merely spoke.

"Sakura's been kidnapped."

Naruto's face went pale. "No...It can't be..." He couldn't believe. "Sasuke-teme is supposed to be here. Where is he-"

"He's missing too."

"No way, Sasuke would never kidnap Sakura-chan!"

"I'm not saying he did it, Naruto," Kakashi replied. "I know he didn't and would never. One of the guards saw Sasuke running outside Konoha by himself, like he was after something."

_Sasuke-teme._Naruto was shocked beyond the worlds. He had always knew Sasuke deeply loved and cared for Sakura more than anybody, but this moment...

"You think he knows who took her?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "We've probably known for quite a while."

Naruto looked up. He was puzzled. "Then who-"

"Uchiha Itachi." A feminine voice spoke. Naruto turned around. It was Shizuka. She was different today in anyway possible. Her body was all battered up, covered in scratches and dirt. He had never seen her face looked so serious and cold, almost like Sasuke. Her eyes were filled with a force and unfortunes, as if she had just saw something she didn't want to see. Naruto had never seen her like this before. The exact opposite of his best friend was now almost the same to him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. His eyes seem to widen slightly. "You're back too soon."

"I know. I finished what I needed, Kakashi," She replied. Her tone was annoying Naruto; it reminded him of Sasuke. "All will be well now."

"How can you say that, Shizuka?! Sakura just got kidnapped by your bastard brother and then your STUPID brother just goes after him without telling anyone?!" Naruto screamed. He wanted to cry like a child needing his mother, no matter how strong he wanted to be. His two best friends were gone and could possibly die. He was scared.

Shizuka remained still, unaffected. This was getting on Naruto's nerves.

"Why are you like this, Shizuka, eh? Say something, damnit!"

A silence dawned upon them. Naruto's hands curled into a fist, waiting for a reason to punch her.

"Sakura is going to live, Naruto." Shizuka said. Her face did not change a bit.

Naruto breathed for a bit, but quickly resumed to his temper. "You sound so sure, yet you're not gonna do anything? We need to go after them before it's too late! We need to go before we lose the trail!"

"There's no need to follow a trail, Naruto..." Kakashi interrupted. "When you've got someone who already knows it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. His eyes were dazed and confused. "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

It took him a few seconds to realize that Kakashi had yet to leave his stare on Shizuka, who was now giving him the infamous Uchiha smirk. What if-

"No way..." He breathed.

"I've always knew I was gonna tell them about it before they found out."

* * *

It had already been hours. Night was approaching with the setting sun. At the same time, Sasuke entered a giant cloud of rain that sped up the darkness. Each droplet landed on his head like tiny bugs. They treckled down to his face, yet he didn't blink. He was too occupied in his mind what was going on outside of him. As he jumped off the branch, it broke but just in time for Sasuke to catch on to the other one in front. He was unstoppable like a missle. His wet clothes were getting heavier and heavier within each minute.

Just as he was about to land on the next branch, Sasuke slipped and fell on his stomache. He growled.

"FUCK!" He screamed to the sky and no one else.

As he was about to get up, a roaring pain landed across his body. His legs and arms would not obey him. They didn't want to get up as if they had a mind. Sasuke was tired, but he didn't want to accept it. He just couldn't be. He sat under a tree, cursing at himself. It was still early night. He would still have time to keep going.

He leaned against the trunk, looking up towards the sky. It was still raining. He had never felt so lonely and weak.

"Sakura..." Itachi had her. She was with him.

_I have her, little brother_. He could hear his brother's voice echoeing those words as if he actually said it.

I'm going to find you, Sakura, no matter what happens. I'm going to find you...

As he let his thoughts wondered, he could feel the raindrops mix with his own tears.

* * *

Alright, I'm not gonna make any promises that I don't think I can keep but I will make one: I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes! To all who waited for so long and had yet to crack, thank you so much. Your kind reviews and comments mean so much to me. I usually write stories just to please and relax myself from reality, where it's full of hardships and joys. But when I read what you guys write to me, I feel so accomplished for making someone happy by uploading a new chapter. You guys are beautiful, no matter what people say.

oh yea, I'm obsessed with jazz lately. THere's just something about that music genre that is so nice.


	14. I SUCK at Titles :

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. How long has it been, since July? So this year I'm a sophmore. I just finished my tennis season and it wasn't too good since we didn't make CCS. However, I just recently started my basketball season so I'm really excited! I'm taking English Honors and AP chem, which are HARD AS HELL! I question myself why i ever took em, but a challenge i took, a challenge i'll finish. Im pretty sure straight A's is out of the question this yr, but I'm going to try my best. Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter after me being on hiatus for longer than I want too! Do not worry. This story will finish, even if it takes too long :( Even I want to finish it. I'm so excited to write the next chapters, but I'm so busy lately. I need to find more free time in the future.

PS John mayer is so awesome. He looks weird, but has one sexy voice XD

Chapter 14: I SUCK at Titles

It was only a few minutes after that Sasuke brought up his soar body and jump back onto the branches. His eyes, despite the rain that trailed down his face, were incredibly dry. He kept telling himself it was because of the Sharingan but deep down, he knew it was because of her. His fists never unclenched, always tight, prepared for anything that comes to him. He wanted to find her fast. He wanted to bring her back safe. If he didn't, Sasuke feared that the only time he would ever see her face again was in his memories.

Another branch he jumped off and landed on the next one, and so on. He did not know how long had he been or how far he was from Konoha Village. He wasn't sure if he was even going in the right direction. But Sasuke couldn't think at the moment. Only one thing remained in his mind.

Just miles away from the forest, two cloaked figures stood at a cliff, watching Sasuke closely with their intense eyes.

"He's going the wrong way," One spoke.

The second, on the other hand, cursed. "It's not going right. I can't believe Uchicha predicted this would happen. Said the boy would run on instinct the moment he found the girl missing."

"Guess we should lead him the way then?" The first one suggested, grinning.

The second one's face became identical with his company. "Yes. Wouldn't want to displease the mistress, wouldn't we?"

* * *

Kakashi was worried. Despite the praises he received of concealing any sign of emotions, it was clear all over the only eye visible to the world. Sweat managed to escape from his body. He had never been as worried as today. Not only were his two students missing, Naruto stood there in front of him, enraged. They were in Tsunade's office with Shizuka and the Godaime herself. About twenty minutes after they found Sakura's house destroyed, they immediately went to Tsunade to inform but it wasn't only for that. It was also a private place for Shizuka to explain herself, and that was what Naruto wanted more than anything, until she uttered those words:

"I knew about Sakura's kidnapping months before it happened." She had said, so sternly, so uncaring, as if she was Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes flared less than a second those words entered his ears. It was as if he was going to release the demon inside of him, but couldn't. The one time Kakashi and Tsunade would allow such a thing happened, Naruto managed to control. His fingers were digging into his palms as they were trapped into fists. Kakashi could tell Naruto was doing his best to hold everything in just so he could hear more. But as obvious, his mouth couldn't.

"What the fuck?" Naruto grumbled dangerously.

She nodded. "It was part of their plan, as they are after Sasuke."

Shizuka's expressions had not change. Naruto was quickly getting annoyed by her. As the seconds passed, she had constantly reminded him of Sasuke. She was transforming into him. It wasn't just their eyes anymore. It was almost everything.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US OF THIS?! WE COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS! SAKURA AND SASUKE WOULD BE SAFE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN BROTHER, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!" Just as Naruto brought up his fists, Kakashi was quick to grab him by the torso. Naruto's fist was only an inch away from Shizuka's face, yet she was still calm, unmoving. Kakashi wondered if she was expecting it, let alone deserve it.

"Naruto, you must calm down-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! IT'S HER FAULT MY FRIENDS ARE MISSING!" Naruto cried furiously. Fiery tears were building up at his eyes. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been, but hurt as well.

Naruto wanted to scream more. He wanted to keep yelling at Shizuka, make her feel the worst she ever been. But it wasn't working. Shizuka still stood there, staring at him as if nothing happened. Her arms hung loosely by her side. But the feeling left him when he saw into her eyes. Those black orbs were something he did not recognize. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Everything else could not support it. Was she feeling guilty? Was she hurt? Was she angry? Was she just calm? He couldn't tell. Uchihas were complex beings, Naruto had learned.

Then, he saw her lips part and move.

"Had I told my little brother about it, he would hurt Sakura even more."

Naruto's eyes widen. His body began to relax and his fists opened up. It made sense now. Naruto wanted to beat himself up for not thinking of it that way. It was so true. Had Sasuke known, Naruto knew Sasuke would do anything in his power to push her farther and farther away ("as if he hadn't already done it," Naruto thought to himself) and make her unhappy. As a result, Sasuke would probably feel so much guilt for hurting her. She had clearly thought this out well.

As he looked back into the past, from Sasuke's return to Konoha, he realized that there were so many memories of his best friends during some of their happiest moments. Sasuke had no fear of anything horrible happening to Sakura until Shizuka took him away for training. He had already known Shizuka could possibly be the best sister she could for Sasuke, but now, Naruto was looking at her in a completely different light.

_She loves her brother so much. She was probably constantly worried about the kidnapping…_Naruto thought. _But she let Sasuke enjoy life…She wanted him to be happy first before the time came…_

"Shizuka…" Naruto paused for a moment, unsure of what to say now. Her eyes changed. Sincerity was clear in them but then, he thought they were strong, bold. She was thinking of something, and suddenly, the infamous smirk came across her face.

"Well then…I think we spent enough time having some fun chit-chat," she said. "Now let's get them back."

It took a while for Naruto to take in those words but when it did, he grinned.

"Yeah. I'll never forgive myself if they don't give Uchiha Naruto a chance at the world soon."

Shizuka chuckled. "Hey, Uchiha Shizuka's coming first."

"No! It shall be Uchiha Kakashi, as I have taught them _everything_!" Kakashi exclaimed too cheerfully for the mood.

"NO!" Naruto and Shizuka shouted together. Kakashi's head fell in sadness.

The three turned to the Godaime, who had been sitting there silently, observing them. Her face was stern as they waited for a sign. She nodded her head.

"I approve. Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Shizuka! Your mission will be to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura back to Konoha from Akatsuki. Clear?" She stated.

"Yes, ma'am." They chorused.

"Now what are you guys waiting for? Get me back my apprentice and the bastard who broke her heart, so I can break his body!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto laughed. "Alright! Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! We're coming for you!" He was the first the reach the doorknob and left the building to gather his things. Kakashi and Shizuka still remained in the room with Tsunade. The Godaime turned her attention to her former student. She had grown beautiful over the years and tougher.

"Shizuka, I don't know how Sasuke would have been if you weren't there for him," Tsunade stated. "He takes after you a lot."

Shizuka was indeed amused by her comment. "And he prays to never be like me."

She paused for a moment then said, "Tsunade, Kakashi, may I ask you two a favor?"

Kakashi stared at her. "We're listening."

"Tsunade, will you please take care of _him_ while I am off finding my brother?"

"Yes." She did not hesitate.

"And Kakashi, should anything happen to me after all of this…" Shizuka bit her lips and stared at him. Her eyes looked slightly glossy now.

"Let Sasuke know about everything. All the secrets I wished to tell him but couldn't. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes, Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled. It made her pale skin much more radiant. "Thank you."

"I'M BAAAACCCCCKKK!!!!" Naruto screamed as he burst through the door. The three of them just stared.

He had already packed up completely, with all his food, tools, everything for the mission. In a span of only a few minutes. Naruto was indeed eager for this.

"Now then, where are we headed off too?!" He asked with unsatable curiosity.

"Akatsuki's base." Shizuka replied calmly.

Naruto stood there frozen. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sure cause Sasuke's so obsessed with our little Sakura-chan, he's there right now looking for her. He's too crazy in love with her to get lost."

* * *

"Damnit, I think I'm lost," Sasuke cursed.

He was back on the ground. Dark circles were beginning to form underneath his eyes. He did stop for any rest since that rainy moment. The weather was calm now. Sunrise was expected to come soon.

He was mad at himself. He didn't think about where they could be. His best guess was some Akatsuki base, but he had never been to one before. He couldn't track Sakura's chakra anymore. She was gone now. He gritted his teeth.

"What do I do now?" He whispered to himself.

He suddenly felt something. It was creeping up to him. He felt chakra nearby. Unfamiliar ones.

_Someone's here… _

Sasuke was careful not to go touch the hilt of his sword, to not make these mysterious chakras know they he was aware of them. He had to keep control.

A shuriken flew from the shadows. Sasuke instantly reached for his sword and deflected it. A cloaked figure jumped out and threw his foot at him. Sasuke dodged it from his side and aimed his sword at his opponent. The opponent's cloak was covered with red clouds…

"Akatsuki!" He muttered between his teeth.

His opponent immediately blocked his sword with something that looked like a chakra shield, but Sasuke knew better. His free hand punched his opponent into the stomach and rammed him into the tree. His opponent tried his best to get out of Sasuke's grip, but failed.

"Where's Sakura?! Tell me!" Sasuke asked, enraged. The longer he didn't speak, the longer it made Sasuke angry. He rammed his sword inside him more each second.

A cloud poofed right in front of him. A dummy replaced it.

"What the-" Then Sasuke blacked out.


	15. The Uchihas' Fall

Chapter 15: The Uchihas' Fall

A dark, windowless chamber was what Sasuke saw when he opened his black eyes. He could see nothing. He tried to open his eyes as wide as possible to find a source of light or sun but saw nothing. He breathed heavily. The air was tight where he was. Underground, he thought he where he was. The floor was cold. Bricks mounted high as the four walls. A cell. He couldn't tell whether it was tiny or massive. Other than that, Sasuke thought he was in complete darkness. He felt a familiar chakra nearby, but could not pinpoint who it was. He knew it. It was probably no more than a meter away. He could hear breathing, soft but staccato-like, gentle but full of panic. He didn't remember what those Akatsuki people did to knock him out, but Sasuke could not find the strength to move let alone even speak. He provided the silence in this dark area.

Sasuke winced in pain. He felt something hurting his hands. He was chained. The cold, lifeless metal rubbed against his skin. He made an attempt to release himself but to no avail. They weren't just any ordinary handcuffs, Sasuke observed. The more he resisted against them, the more he felt the life sucking away from it. They were slowly draining him of chakra each time, bit by bit.

He heard a door creak open. A dim light flashed on the wall Sasuke was facing. A shadow came into view. Although Sasuke could not turn, he was pretty sure who it was. Especially when the the shadow spoke, in his low, menacing voice.

"It's been a while, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes shot open furiously. Fiery, red orbs replaced black ones. All a sudden, his lost strength returned to him and he find the willpower to pull himself up enough to lean against the wall he was chained to. He looked right at his brother. Itachi's appearance did not change much. Indeed he looked older, taller, and grew his hair much longer, cladded in his Akatsuki cloak. But his eyes, though they still remained black, Sasuke could see deep down there was a new evil inside. A more vile thing behind those black eyes far worse than what Sasuke saw during the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He would not show any sign of weakness in front of his brother, even though he could not have been more scared than ever.

"You fucking bastard..." Sasuke growled.

Itachi did nothing except to form the infamous Uchiha smirk. "Can't say I don't agree with it's appropriateness. After all, that girl entertained me a lot before you arrived-"

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHERE IS SHE?!" Sasuke screamed angrily as he stood up abruptly to punch his brother, but his fist would not reach Itachi. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! ANSWER ME, ITACHI!"

Itachi seemed amused at Sasuke's actions, like he was a circus show. Itachi merely chuckled. He turned to his left until he reached the end of the cell. Itachi flickered his hand as a small fire grew, providing light to the dark room. Sasuke saw a candle nearby.

"My, my Sasuke, you always think that she is so far from you when really..." Itachi paused. As he lit the candle, so did the whole room. Sasuke noticed the cell more. It was quite small and probably cramp. But that was not the first thing that came to his mind. A small body leaned against the wall. It was a girl with pale skin and her clothes were scratched up, dirty. She was breathing heavily, as if she was going to leave this world soon. The only thing covering her face was a flush of pink hair. And suddenly, Sasuke could not put up his mask anymore.

"She is much closer than you want to."

The thing he had feared, had nightmares of every night, made sure would never happen, was right in front of his eyes.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi heard a scream in front of them as they were jumping through the forest. It was a high-pitch, feminine scream of agony. It was Shizuka's. Her body had suddenly froze up in order to release her unknown pain. By then, her figure was falling towards the ground until Naruto caught her in time. He had landed on his back, but Naruto was not worried about that. Shizuka's face was whiter than ever, too pale for her own skin. It was as she had seen a ghost or been through a nightmare. Her breathing was abnormal. Naruto could feel her body shivering. And then he saw something that worried him and Kakashi even more: Tears were welling up in her tough eyes.

"Oi, Oi, Oi Shizuka! What happened? What's going on?!?" Naruto asked loudly. Kakashi was rubbing her back insanely but it did not lessen her state.

They had never seen Shizuka like this. She was always two things. She was always cheerful and lively, with big smiles that meant super happiness or evil plans. When she wasn't, she was tough and mysterious, refusing the allow anybody to know what was on her mind. Now, she was weak. Something had broken her in a a way they never seen her.

Quiet words were escaping her lips. They were fast, barely made any sense. They couldn't understand anything through all her weeping. Then, certain things came out.

"Sasuke....Sakura...No...No...." Shizuka muttered. Her arm reached to the opposite and clutched her stomach. She bit her lips to control the pain, but she couldn't.

"Why did I do this to them?" No...No... Sasuke-chan...." More tears were falling down her face. "It's all my fault, all my fault..."

"Shizuka, what the hell are you talking about?" Kakashi asked sternly. As much concerned he was of her, she was speaking things of his students, something that probably mattered more. "What's happening to them?"

"I saw...I saw..." She could not finish the sentence.

Shizuka looked into two pairs of eyes, one blue and one black, though Kakashi's eye patch blocked the other. She gulped. She was having the same look she had back in Tsunade's office, only this time, she was breaking, not holding up a fort. Again, something else was also different that Naruto found strange. Her sharingan was on, but the shape was unfamiliar. They were not the normal type, nor were they a Mangekyou. It was more fluttery. It did something different, Naruto was sure of it.

"Shizuka, could it be that you saw Sasuke and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know how his friends were. "What's going on to them?"

She uttered only words.

"I just killed Sasuke"

* * *

Yes another successful chapter! The end is near people. Maybe in the next few chapters or so? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to take any harsh criticism concerning my writing skills. Thanks to you people who still continue to read my story :) I really appreciate it. Oh yea, anybody know any good websites to learn AP chem? It's being a butt to me and I need anything to help my grade. If you can help, thank you!

My currently favorite song: Fire Bomb by Rihanna. Her new music videos and style scare me now, but her music is always fabulous


	16. The Betrayal

Chapter 16: The Betrayal

"Sakura..."

Sasuke breathed that word out, though he wished he didn't have to. There she was, right in front of him, leaning against the wall. His heartbeat nearly stopped. She was battered up with such distress. Her eyes were barely open, just a hint of green sparkled from them. There was barely in life in those eyes. She was not shackled with any chains, unlike Sasuke. Perhaps she had been too weak. No, that wasn't it. Itachi did something to her, something that made her scare and weak. It was not surprising. What surprised Sasuke the most was that she was still quite alive, not a sign of blood anywhere. A sight he would rather not see, but better than what he though Itachi would do to her. He wonder if Itachi had tortured her to the limits yet, or was waiting to do it in his presence.

And that thought made Sasuke want to punch himself in the jaw if he could. There she was, indeed. And approaching her slowly was Itachi, his lips twisted into a smirk. His eyes glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke saw Sakura stiffen as Itachi got closer to her. Her eyes averted to Sasuke, praying for help that she thought was hopeless. A pang. That was what hit Sasuke inside his chest. He struggled with the chains around him. He couldn't get out. He couldn't.

Itachi chuckled. "Stuck, I see?" Sasuke cursed under his breath. He kept trying to get loose, but the more he did, the more weary he grew. Sasuke didn't understand how such a small task could make him tired. He needed to get loose. He had to. Itachi continued to enjoy his little brother's struggles to save the girl. It was amusing, pitiful, sad, and worthless at the same time. His brother had changed indeed.

"Looks like you can just watch until I'm done," Itachi said, as he raised his hand towards Sakura. Her eyes widen, concentrated only on Itachi's hand. Sasuke's eyes were burning. He clenched his teeth.

"Don't you dare..." Sasuke growled through his already failing attempts of freeing himself.

Itachi did not stop his movements as he turned around to Sasuke. "What were you going to say?"

"If you do anything to her...I swear...I'll..."

"You can't really say those things in your position, can you?" Itachi interrupted smoothly as his fingers trailed around Sakura's face. He ruffled through her hair, messing it even more. Sakura gasped and tried to move but to Sasuke's disappointment, she did not have any strength. She had been worn out too much from the last encounter probably. Soon, his fingers trailed down throughout her body, anywhere he could touch, even the places he couldn't. He was touching her subtly, too intimate than what Sakura wanted. Her eyes widen everytime Itachi touched somewhere new and unallowed.

"No...no...no...don't..." Sasuke could hear her whisper, pleading. He could barely keep up with his stoic, shielding face anymore. He was slowly breaking inside. Each second Itachi's hands were crawling throughout Sakura's body. Sasuke lost the strength to fight against the chains around his hands. The scene that laid ahead of his eyes created a feeling Sasuke never felt before. He knew it would come, but never did he think it would happen until that moment. Then, his eyes saw what was about to happen. Itachi's fingers had come across her zipper of her shirt. He smirked at Sakura's face, which was now full of fear, aware of what he was planning to do. He began unzipping it, revealing more of her delicate skin to him. SOon, Sakura was trapped in the corner, trying to get away from Itachi's face. It was inching closer to her, more than she wanted it to. She glanced in Sasuke's direction, and her eyes pleaded for help. Sasuke was furious now. No, furious could not even describe it.

"ITACHI I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed violently. Itachi slowly averted his attention back to his little brother. Sasuke breathed heavily and his black orbs were replaced with red ones. Sasuke's sharingan. There was something different about them, Itachi noted. It still looked the same, but there was a change. Itachi grinned. Sasuke could never achieve something like that on his own.

"Shizuka-neesan has been training you, am I correct?"

"Fuck that. Let Sakura go. She has nothing to do between you and me!"

"Yes, indeed. But she does help a lot to getting what we want." And within a second, Itachi's hands trailed up to Sakura's neck, grabbing it. He brought both of them up and slammed Sakura into the world. She gasped loudly. Sasuke felt his heart stop beating again. She was desperate for air. "Sa-Sasuke...k-k-kun..." She gasped. Itachi's hold on her did not loosen. Ever second made her closer to death. She was suffocating. Sasuke's face was full of horror. Itachi could see that clearly, and he chuckled just by looking at it.

Sasuke had no more strength. The chains sucked almost all of his chakra. He laid there on the ground, not being able to get any closer to Sakura, to remove Itachi's hands from her neck and pummel him to the ground. But he couldn't do that. And that was what Itachi wanted from the start. Sasuke knew it. His brother wanted him to have this feeling. The feeling of being helpless, the feeling of weakness, in front of her. Her pain was suffocating him. He did not want to look at Sakura now, but could not blink. His sharingan refused to depart from her. His eyes were meant to harm people. Now, they were full of pain, fear. He could not help but imagine what would it be like if her life was to end any minute now. Her life would end and he could not do anything about it. He bit his lips. His expressions softened, but never relaxed.

"Itachi...Please don't...." Sasuke quietly said. His eyes turned to the cold ground as his bangs covered them. Itachi never seen more entertained. There was Sasuke, at the brink of begging. It was interesting to him.

"Tell me something Sasuke," Itachi spoke. "What would you do for this girl?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. The only noise made was Sakura's moans through choking. Finally, Sasuke brought his head up to face both of them. His sharingan, which was supposed to be strong and intending to kill, were weak. His eyes were glossy, with prayers, unlike of Sasuke, and Itachi couldn't help but think:

_They looked just like Shizuka's when I put them through this...A bit deja vu...  
_

_"_Anything_."  
_

Itachi smiled. He was finally through. He let go of Sakura and threw her against the wall. She gasped in pain and immediately started coughing. Sasuke winced at the scene. Then, Itachi walked slowly towards his little brother and stopped only an inch before Sasuke's face. He bended down so the two were at eye level. They stared at each other intensely. Sasuke had never felt so small before his brother's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you have completed our family's wishes. Welcome to Akatsuki."

Sasuke's eyes immediately became wide and furious. Completed? "What do you mean, Itachi?"

"Did you really think I could actually kidnap poor Sakura successfully, while she was safely within Konohagakure?" Itachi chuckled.

"Six months ago, a spy was sent to Konohagakure. That spy came into the village never suspected,and watching your every move. That spy watched your life go on, you abilities, and made sure you were strong enough to be an asset to Akatsuki but not enough for you to defeat me. That spy easily won the Godaime's trust, the Lord's trust, everybody's trust...

And the first one was you, Sasuke."

When it dawned Sasuke so unexpectedly, so unreal, his face turned white with horror yet of anger. "No...It couldn't be..."

Itachi grinned. "Shizuka-neesan was always the better liar. You can thank her for you acceptance in Akatsuki."


	17. Truths Revealed

Chapter 17: Truths Revealed

It was not the hardest hit he ever took, but it was indeed a unique hit to Sasuke's mind. The last words that Itachi had just uttered...no way was it true at all. Sasuke told himself that it was just another attempt to break his bonds. To distance him away from all he loved.

"No...don't even say that...She'd never...."

"Never what? Join Akatsuki? You may hate me, Sasuke, but Shizuka-neesan deserves just as much hate from you as well," Itachi chuckled.

It wasn't true. Everything Shizuka told him in the past flooded his mind now. She trained him. She taught him things. She made sure to keep him happy. She made sure he had people around him. She made sure he was exposed to the lies he had been fed all of his life. And yet, he could accept this one.

"That's not her," Sasuke snarled at his brother, but Itachi's expressions did not falter.

"No, you don't know our sister like I do. She is _the_ true Uchiha. She mastered our speciality, the art of deception, like no other. She was the one who allowed me to enter Konohagakure to take dear Sakura-chan here without anybody even noticing."

"You're lying! Shizuka's been helping me try to kill your fucking ass. She trained me so I could destroy your damn eyes and stomp on your dead body. She's not like you! She cares about Sakura-"

"But not as much as you, apparently. Shizuka-neesan timed the kidnapping perfectly. Just after you broke Sakura's weak heart." Itachi interrupted with a grin. That hit a core in Sasuke. All a sudden, he found strength to stand up and lunge himself towards Itachi. Itachi did not move an inch. Sasuke cursed loudly as just as he was merely an inch away from strangling his brother, he fell to the ground. The chains held him back and continued to suck more of his chakra than before. He panted heavily. "Pathetic," Itachi muttered before kicking into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke cursed loudly in pain. He was so weak at the moment. He glanced at Sakura, who stared at him, wide-eyed and worried. She looked like a mess. Her eyes. They look like they were going to spill tears any minute now. She had seen so much horror and pain. Been through so much. All because of him. And still, she understood what he was going through, Sasuke thought. _Sakura..._

"Che...no..." Sasuke moaned, his stare still locked at Sakura's fragile figure. "Shizuka-nee would never...put her through this..."

"Tell me, otoutou, what has neesan told you about bonds?" Itachi sneered as he kicked Sasuke again in the stomach. "That bonds make you strong? That to defeat me, you must have something to love? That our whole clan is a living lie? Well Shizuka lied too just so she can figure out the perfect leverage for you to join Akatsuki. And you fell for it so easily."

Sasuke didn't know what to believe. Shizuka as a member of Akatsuki did not sound like her at all. She was not the type. Strong indeed, could probably kill off half the members, but would she really do what their father wanted her to? She would never succumb to it. But everything Itachi had just said, Shizuka tried to convince him to believe as well. They had planned this. Itachi knew she was going to say those things, and she did. He didn't know what to feel. Outraged at his sister for doing this to Sakura. Betrayed that she was the only thing from his past that still lived and did not make his new life a living hell...until now.

And to his utmost disgust, Sasuke could somehow make sense of his own sister in Akatsuki. She had been gone far too long. Tracking down the most valuable information of them only because she knew it firsthand. She could have returned to help him. She could have saved their family. But she didn't. She played a part. She was just as cruel as Itachi. His own siblings. His last living family. They toyed with his mind and destroyed his life only so he could complete the Uchiha clan's goal. Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed. His forehead creased.

_Shizuka...I trusted her...She was behind it all along.._.Sasuke thought bitterly. She was no different from Itachi. And yet, she looked incredibly just like their kind, loving mother...

"Finally realized the truth, I see?" Itachi asked, noticing Sasuke's changed expressions. There were many emotions on his face all at once. Anger. Betrayal. Furious. Vengeful. Disappointment. Sadness. It was all Shizuka's fault. She tricked him well, just as Itachi expected her too. The thought made him smirk.

"Amazing how the most powerful weapon is not special jutsus or inherited traits, but trust's ability to easily break," Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him.

Itachi's attention averted to Sakura, who shivered once his eyes were on her. He chuckled as he made his way to the door. "Enjoy your last moments with her, Sasuke-kun. Tomorrow, you will bear the cloak of Akatsuki, and you must leave her."The door shut.

Sasuke's chains suddenly came loose and undone. His hands had never felt so free and light. Immediately, he slammed a fist to the ground, cursing under his breath. He activated his Sharingan, red orbs of fire inside. He stood up with every intention of breaking down the door as he circled as much chakra left in his body to his palm. Suddenly, his eyes glanced at Sakura, and he stopped. By instinct, his feet led him to her, who sat there motionless and pale. He crouched down so the two were at eye level.

This was a dream, Sasuke thought of the sight in front of him. Sakura eyes were becoming red, he could see the veins. Dark circles were more vibrant and clear than ever. Her hair was everwhere and her clothes ripped in with scratches and wounds. But what hurt him the most were the tears. They were streaming down, the waterworks had started to begin. He put his hands on her shoulder, shaking her vigorously. His expression had yet to soften. Rather, his eyes bounced back and forth, up and down, trying to see all the damage that had been done to her. His Sharingan was still on, but it did not have the killer instinct it was supposed to have. Uchiha Sasuke was worried. Especially when she began to breathe unevenly.

"Sakura....Sakura..." He repeated over and over. She was in shock over all that had happen. She was afraid. Sasuke wasn't sure of what to do. And suddenly, her face crashed into his hard chest and began to cry. Sasuke's eyes widen. He could feel her tears going through his shirt, wetting it even more and more. Her soft hands clung to his shirt tightly. Sasuke was frozen for a moment. His eyes never blink, still containing his red orbs. All he noticed was the serious pain she was in.

"Sasuke-kun! Please...don't...Sasuke...kun...." She sobbed. Her whole body was shaking out of the trauma. It stiffened him. But then, his Sharingan eyes soften, letting his body loose. His swung his arms around her body into an embrace. He placed a hand behind her head, pulling her closer in. He placed his chin on top of her pink head.

"Sakura...Everything's going to be okay...I promise..." He whispered, not knowing what else to say. He rubbed her back, massaging it to relax her shaking body. "You're safe with me now. Please, don't cry. Please."

Her sobbing did not stop. Instead, Sasuke thought they got louder, to his dismay. He held her even tighter, but the more he did, the more weaker he felt. His Sharingan was draining him. He didn't know why he still had it on. Maybe because he convinced himself that Itachi would return any minute now. Or maybe because he could not stand to look at Sakura the way he would ever. It didn't matter. He did not want to see her face now. All he wanted to do was hold her, just keep her nearby him. Her body was so cold, nothing she was like at all. He missed the warmth it used to radiate before all of this. And now here they were. He realized that he had never held her like this before, and he liked it. It was the first, and although he was afraid to accept it, the last he was going to hold her like this. He was holding her when she was in such serious pain. She could not even smile now, he knew that for sure. The thought of that hurt him, and he bit his lips. He lowered his eyes to her as his bangs fell to cover them. He tightened the hold around her once more. His lips barely grazed her forehead.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

This time, it took her quicker to stop crying. There was only quiet whimperings now. Slowly, her green eyes looked up and instantly were locked with now black orbs. Sakura had never seen Sasuke like this. His face was not as cold as before. He looked vulnerable. He was hurt, and there was regret in his eyes. He was stoic as before. She was seriously confused. Small tears began to form again. "W-w-what...Sasuke-"

"I did everything I could so Itachi would never harm you. Instead, I had to hurt you as much as I could, no matter how much guilt I felt," Sasuke whispered. He was finally letting out. It felt so good, and at the same time, inappropriate. She was never to find out about this.

"But it didn't work. In the end, he knew."

Many thoughts puzzled her mind. She wasn't sure what he was saying. It couldn't be... no...Sakura was scared to find out the truth.

"Sasuke-kun, why?" She let out, hoarsely. Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"Why would you join Akatsuki....to save me?"

Sasuke didn't know why, but everything he did was running on instinct. He didn't know why his hands went down to her face and caressed it. He didn't know why he moved her face so the two were now staring at each other. And he didn't know why he was so hesitant to say the words he never expected to say to Sakura:

"Because even though I can find a million reasons why we shouldn't be together, I can't help but love you."

* * *

YER YAY! Da confessions arrived! Not really how I imagined to write it but works just as well. Anyway, happy new year for 2010! As I said before, this story is starting to end, though I don't intent on spilling anything just yet...;)

I'm planning on making more stories. I'm not sure what to do. I wanna go back to comedy and actually do that sequel with more Shizuka and Sasuke adventures BEFORE all this sad, dramatic stuff. I never really was into something dramatic like the story I'm writing right now. I prefer comedies cause they make my day. And yet, at the same time, I have this story idea for the SasukexSakura relationship, but its not really funny. Its more on the dramatic side. GAH NOT SURE WHAT TO DO! Should I do both and multitask? 0.o

Anyway, thanks to all that still reads. I know this story is not one of the popular ones but I appreciate anybody who has kept reading this story until the very beginning. You guys inspire me more to keep writing, even if they are just a few of you. :)

THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback!


	18. Confessions

Chapter 18: More Confessions

Sakura was stunned. She was sure this was not real. Ever since Itachi had taken her away from Konohagakure, she kept telling herself that it was all just as dream, as more pain and tears came with each step. But this, this was the final straw. He had just said it. He had said the words she always dreamed hopelessly of him saying. And she knew it was impossible. No, it couldn't be. He rejected her not once, but twice. She was sure there wasn't an ounce of the feelings she had for him returned. She was convinced that very day. But now here they were, in a prison cell, probably their last moment together. And it made her sad that it took this moment for him to say it. It was not real. Her mouth opened wide.

"No...no..." Sakura whispered as she let go of her hold on Sasuke. She was shaking her head, all confused. "This is a dream, right? I just have to wake up and then....everything will be fine..."

"Sakura..."

"I'm in a genjutsu, right? I know Sasuke-kun,." She retorted as confidently as she tried, but it did not avail. Her eyes had suddenly become much wider than before, the whites of her eyes growing brighter and more scared."He wouldn't say that..."

A pang hit Sasuke in the heart when she said that comment. His hands reached to her face. "Please, Sakura-"

"Don't play with me!" She screamed, slapping his hand away from her. She backed away from him, up until she found herself against the wall again. It was then that Sasuke got a better view of her face.

Messy strands of her pink hair grazed all over her face. But he could easily look through them into her eyes. There was a sense of fear in them. Her body was still shaking ever since he confessed to her. Her eyes never left his, though Sasuke wasn't sure if it was out of shock or out of disbelief. She didn't trust him, to Sasuke's dismay. She was indeed distraught. She had gone through so many things in a day, starting with those horrible things he said to her. That was why. It had to be. The one moment he was ready to pour it all out to her, Sakura had convinced herself that Uchiha Sasuke would never be able to love her.

He never thought about it until now. All that he had done to her just so she could not be close to him, he regretted it deeply. He would change everything if he could go back in time. Because of all he did, Sakura thought she would never be able to receive his love, and that was what saddened him. Sasuke had caused her to think like that. Although he had every intention of making her believe it, he was now guilty of it. It did not protect her like he thought it would; it had hurt her more than death itself probably. Had this never happened, she would have to live with it for a really long time. Sasuke seriously wanted to beat himself up inside. If only he didn't overlook it...

"Please, Sakura, hear me out," He said softly, inching closer to her. His eyebrows slanted away from his face, as if looking apologetic. He grabbed her hand, entwining it with his. Sakura flinched but when his touch soften, she began to relax. Sasuke's hands were so much bigger than hers, she noticed. So strong, yet gentle on her. He was being careful, though she didn't know why. She looked up into his eyes. She didn't know how to tell what was going on in his mind. She had never seen him like this.

"Sasuke-kun...why?" She asked, straightforward yet quivering. Sasuke cupped her face into his other hand, bringing their noses touching each other. His breathe tingled yet warmed her. He breathed a big sigh and then answered:

"My greatest fear was that Itachi would torture you, probably to death, right in front of my eyes. And I wouldn't be able to do anything. That fear consumed me. I convinced myself that any moment he was going to take you away and the next time I found you, you were either dying or dead. I couldn't let him know."

"Know what?" Sakura asked quietly, as her face was still close to his. It was strange, having his face just so close to hers. It wasn't like Sasuke to close up the distance between them.

"You. To know I cared about you. More than anybody else." Sasuke bit his lips as he was prepared to say the next part. He could feel her hot breath. Her lips were so delicate and rosy. She was so close. But he couldn't. He wouldn't dare. Not after what he was planning to say. "If you were to die in front of my eyes, I could never forgive myself."

"That's why I tried my fucking hardest to distance you from me so you can go find someone better."

Sakura gasped. She tried to move her head she could look into him, but his firm grip on her face kept her from doing so. She wondered what his face looked like now, telling her all of this. He probably didn't want her to look at him. It was hurting him for sure. The more he said these things to her, the more she can tell he was getting more hurt.

"Sasuke-kun! Why...why would you think I would fall for someone else?"

A small chuckle escaped from Sasuke.

"Face it, Sakura: After all I did to, After all I said to you, and now this, I really don't expect you to forgive me."

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled, finally overcoming his grip on her face. She grabbed the cloth of his shirt and positioned him so they were looking eye to eye. Her expression had changed, to Sasuke's surprise. They were furious now. And yet, more tears were starting to form. Sasuke wasn't sure how to react now.

"After what you just said to me, you expect me to stoop so low and fall for some random idiot?! Why would you think I would do something so stupid?!" Sakura exclaimed angrily. Her fists tighten on his shirt, suffocating him slowly. Sasuke was scared that if he said anything she deemed "stupid," he was going to fly straight through the wall."Yes, you put me through _hell_, Uchiha, questioning myself why I still love you, but I do, so deal with it! I've been in love with you for half my life and I don't plan to stop anytime soon!"

Sasuke could only stare at her in complete shock. His eyes never strayed away. Then after what seemed like ages, he leaned in closer to her face and soon, his lips were on hers. Sakura was taken aback from this at first, but slowly, she closed her eyes and returned it too. Her hands loosen on his shirt and she just laid it on his chest. Sasuke pulled her closer to him, an arm around her waist and a hand behind her head. She fitted perfectly inside his arms. And somehow, all the weight in his body felt light and relaxed. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling. He had never felt so warm, never knew how good it was to have Sakura in his arms, kissing him. So loving. And he never felt so good to give her a bit more happiness through this kissing. He smirked. He could tell she was surely enjoying this, even though it was in a prison cell, out of all places for him to initiate a kiss. Their lips played with each other, passionately, because they were both afraid it would be their last one.

Then, Sasuke's lips departed hers. Her face dropped when it left. The warmth was gone the second they stopped. She looked into his eyes, to find something new in them. They had suddenly looked stricter, much more determined. He looked her straight in her jade eyes, strongly.

"Sakura, we're going to get out of her. _Together_."

Sakura smiled. Her hands went up to his face now, and she looked like she was about to cry once more. But this time, out of pure joy and relief. "R-r-really?"

Sasuke smirked. "After a kiss like that, I will be wanting more. And hopefully, Itachi will be dead by tomorrow."

Then, after that some leap of hope, Sasuke's expressions quickly changed again. He looked to the wall beside them. _Chakras...They're familiar..._.

"Sasuke-kun, do you sense them-" Sakura said before she felt his arm grab her by the waist tightly.

"Sakura, duck!" He shouted as he stood up and took both of them to the otherside of the cell. A loud WHAM! was heard. Debris struck everywhere. Sasuke immediately covered Sakura with his body to avoid her getting hurt. She shut her eyes. _What was going on?_ She asked herself. Smoke surrounded the the now destroyed wall, where a large hole remained. When Sasuke realized the coast was clear, he helped Sakura get up, the two of them staring at the now destroyed cell. The smoke had yet to clear up. Then, Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the arm.

"Sasuke-kun, look! It's-" Sakura exclaimed before stopping herself. Her eyes widen. "Naruto."

At hearing the name of his friend, Sasuke faced the same direction as Sakura. It was true indeed. There, on the floor was their blond teammate. A huge dent was on the wall. Apparently, they deduced that he was struck against it with some mysterious force. His eyes looked dazed. They were spinning, and his tongue stuck out, drooling. A huge bruise was growing on the top of his head. He moaned.

"Oro ro ro...." Naruto muttered, dizzily. "Too hard, Shizuka-neichan....." Slowly, Naruto fell unconscious.

Sasuke immediately flared up at the mention of his sister's name. His eyes immediately activated into the Sharingan, red and violent. He turned to the hole, and looked through the entire smog. There, two figures were slowly becoming more clear. He recognized a man in a mask: Kakashi. His face was stunned, looking at the one next to him. A woman. She had long, jet-black hair with a fist pointing in the direction of Naruto. She also bore red eyes. Sasuke growled.

"You...."

"Sasuke-chan, having fun with little Sakura-chan?"


	19. The Battle Begins

Chapter 19: The Battle Begins

"YOU BITCH!"

Sparks of blue chakra immediately were emitted from Sasuke's hand as he began dashing towards the direction at his sister. His chidori expanded bigger and louder, like many more birds chirping, each second he was closer to Shizuka. All the blood in his body boiled to his head, not thinking of anything. She never moved a step from her original position. The sight of her made Sasuke activate it, angering him. All that he had been through. All that hell he experienced. Even worse, all the pain he cause to Sakura on purpose had only one person behind it. His brilliant red eyes were eager to grow even brighter by only one thing: her dead body spilling blood. Two sets of red eyes continue to lock in another, not moving for anybody else. What felt like years to them was seconds the moment Sasuke released his chidori and aimed it straight to her chest.

Blue lightning struck everywhere, bouncing against from all four walls. Sakura immediately grabbed for Naruto's unconscious body and jumped away from the heavy debris that would have hit them. Kakashi was quick to run to where his two former students were, avoiding the inevitable fight between the two Uchihas. The cell was breaking down, bricks raining down to the ground. it stomped to the floor like a giant walking around. Eventually, the debris built itself up again to make a very deformed, bumpy wall that separated them from the Uchihas. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't good..." Kakashi muttered, slightly annoyed.

Immediately, Naruto's eyes fluttered open wide. He reached to the now forming bruise on his head, rubbing it. He moaned. After seeing the scenery, he gasped loudly. His head turned back and forth, looking for something.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei! What's going on? Where's Sasuke-teme and Shizuka-neichan?!" Naruto asked, confused.

"If only she told him the truth, they wouldn't be fighting."

Sakura panicked. "Sensei, you're kidding right? As great as Shizuka has been, Sasuke-kun would have done the same thing even if she told him herself! Itachi confirmed it!"

Kakashi glanced to her sternly.

"Itachi would have only told half of the truth."He looked dead on serious. And Sakura was now more curious than ever of Sasuke's mysterious sister.

* * *

The other side of the wall was silent. The sparks were slowly retracting back, growing slimmer and shorter. Sasuke panted heavily. He was beyond pissed. His red eyes were glaring at the very much still alive Shizuka, whose own Sharingan did not return the same feelings. Instead, they were much softer and sincere. There was no smile. She looked at him so solemnly. She did not move. Her body was so still. He growled. He hated that look. It had been lying to him for over 6 months. He was barely an inch away from destroying that deceiving face if only she didn't set up some protective chakra shield, blocking the two. He gritted his teeth. Her expression did not change. Sasuke's eyes never looked so dangerous as before.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed loudly with mixed emotions. Although Sasuke himself wasn't sure why he screamed it, Shizuka knew exactly why. And she was expecting it. She sighed.

"You shouldn't have wasted that chidori on me."

"No, that chidori was not meant to be wasted!" Sasuke growled as all the chakra disappeared. A short silence dawned among the two. The two just continued to stare at each other, one raising the feeling of death, the other radiating warmth and calmness. The elder Uchiha was the first to break the silence.

"I deserve to be dead."

Sasuke flinched when she said that. "Then why the hell did you use a shield?! It would have been so much easier so you wouldn't feel your so-called _guilt_!"

"Because I got somebody to live for."

"You have nobody, you traitor. You left us behind, so I will too," Sasuke responded ferociously. His hands immediately found the hilt of his Kusunagi, wrapping it around his cool metal. He swung it straight towards Shizuka, breaking the chakra shield. She told a step back smoothly as gravity caused Sasuke to lung forward. She grabbed his arm tightly, preventing him for ever freeing it. Cursing, he threw a sidekick towards her hips but once again, she caught it with other hand as well. Sasuke grinned inside. With his free hand, he aimed for her face, keeping her other hands occupied. She wouldn't be able to escape it. Suddenly, Sasuke felt his body froze. Once again, his was barely away from destroying his own sister, but stopped by an unknown force. This was her doing. He looked at her once again. Same sincere, soft, lying eyes. He grunted. What was she doing to him? He could feel his chakra flowing as it always would during battle, but it would not be released. Her eyes. Her face. Everything he took note of her. And suddenly, he thought he had seen his mother for a moment. He washed the thought quickly away from his mind and gritted his for a moment...

"Why, Shizuka? Why?" Sasuke shouted loudly, uncontrollably. His mouth was the only thing he could move, and he decided to use it as much as he could to destroy her. He wanted her heart to stop beating. He wanted to rip her head off. He wanted to just freaking wipe off her plain expressions that he could never make in such a situation.

She did not answer. instead, she let go of her hold on Sasuke as he fell lightly to the ground, now crouching. He still could not move. As one hand hung with her fingers tightened, the other reached into her pouch and pulled out a sharp kunai. It glinted in the air. Her long hair swung back in forth as took her first steps closer to Sasuke. She began to twirl her weapon, playing with it. Finally, she spoke the words as if she would say it everyday.

"An Uchiha who goes against the family deserves pain."

Her fingers paused for a second with the kunai gripped firmly in her palms. Sasuke couldn't move. He was immobolized once again. His glare on her did not stop, a roaring fire behind his eyes. He wanted to burn his sister alive, even though his life would cut short any minute now. Shizuka raised her kunai, waiting to shoot it straight through him. And then, she threw it. What was like hours to him was a mere second. Sasuke looked down. Out of all the people he would die from, it had to be Shizuka...

The sharp, mini blade puctured skin. The small sound of small amounts of blood squirting was enough to make Sasuke's eyes suddenly fly wide open. Slowly, he looked up to his sister and he saw something different. She was not looking at him. Her Sharigan was fierce now, glaring at the direction of their sides. There was something in his eyes Sasuke was quite familiar with: Anger.

"Ain't that right, Madara?" She spoke dangerously.

Sasuke turned to the same direction Shizuka was facing and then he understood. He was in shock. Only a few feet away was a incredibly pale man with overgrown, long black hair. He wore a battle kimono as if from the old times. Sasuke could tell he was indeed old from the wrinkles on his face. He was so thin, Sasuke thought the man would practically be a skeleton without skin. He saw where Shizuka's kunai had hit: Barely away from the man's heart. Small amounts of blood dripped from the damage, but it seem not to do the man any harm. He chuckled. Instantly, he reached for the kunai, yanking it out of his body. The would immediately disappeared. No more blood fell from it. In his hand, the kunai had suddenly turned into multiple ones. He lifted his head, revealing his bloody, red eyes from under his hair. Sasuke was startled. _Sharingan?!_

"U-U-Uchiha Madara?" Sasuke softly spoke in disbelief. He didn't understand. How could this possibly be? He was supposed to be...

"Glad to finally meet me for the first time?" Madara said in his deep, hoarse voice. "You should, since it shall also be your last."

In less than a second, everything went by so fast, even Sasuke himself admitted he could not have caught up. When he noticed Shizuka suddenly thrusting her hand backwards and using some strange force to take him along as well, Sasuke was sure the many kunais would have killed him. The kunais fell the ground where Sasuke's body should have been. Instead, it was right by Shizuka, still intact and very much alive. Sasuke could not hold the surprised look inside. Madara turned his stride towards the two, performing hand seals on his quick way. And once again, Sasuke felt his own body move on some force's accord as it took him flying to the opposite side. He was thrown to the ground, unable to move. He tried to move his fingers but instead, felt something soft and extremely skinny around then. It gleamed.

He faced to where he was originally. There, he saw flames erupting from Madara's palm, engulfing anything that was in front of him. Then, a figure jumped out of it, unharmed. Shizuka's foot landed on Madara's chest as his back was slammed to the ground. Holding him down with one foot, she took out another kunai and held it against his neck. Her other hand appeared to be twitching, unstable. From each of her fingers was a slim string with a blue chakra circling around it like a barrel. Sasuke looked at the paths of the strings until it ended where his body was. Madara merely chuckled.

"Chakra strings, I see? You really do like manipulating your little brother," Madara teased evilly. "Is this why I do not find him dead yet?"

Madara flinched as Shizuka pressed her kunai deeper into his skin. Her eyes had turned deadlier than before. "If you dare lay a scratch on him, I will torture you endlessly until you yourself will be begging for death."

"Don't make promises you can't keep now, child." To Shizuka's horrors, Madara's hand reached for her neck, straining it. He whipped kunai away from his neck, in process of choking her. Madara turned to Sasuke, who still laid where he was. Shizuka's hands suddenly thrusted to another direction, where the exit was. There, it also took Sasuke's body, slamming it to the wall as before. And then, Sasuke felt his body move on its own now. He stood up, looking towards his sister. He took out the Kusunagi, striding to the two.

"Don't you dare, Sasuke!" Shizuka yelled furiously at him. He stopped. At that moment, Shizuka placed her palm on Madara's hand, pressuring as much chakra to her hand. Madara groaned, immediately letting go of his hold. He retracted back, looking at his hands. There was a burn on it. He eyed her like a predator to its prey. She had jumped back against the wall, taking out twin slim daggers from her hips. Madara growled.

"It seems your life will be cut short too as well now," said Madara.

Sasuke hesitated. He looked to his sister, who returned his stare. She was shaking her head.

"Don't do it, Sasuke. Don't." Shizuka said like an order. "You need to help your friends. You need to be alive to kill Itachi."

"Shizuka-"

"GO!" Shizuka yelled darkly. And Sasuke took off, out of her eyes. Once he was out of her sight, Shizuka returned her focus on the man in front of her, giving her the most uncomfortable stare with his Sharingan. It was slowly forming into a different shape. Shizuka regained a strong position. Blue chakra were emitting from her palms to her daggers as she shut her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"Uchiha Madara, first you take Itachi, then my family, now Sasuke," Shizuka spoke darkly as her whole entire body was emitting chakra. "You've taken enough of the people I love. It's about time I take your own life as payment."

* * *

Sasuke was dashing through the halls of the Akatsuki base. He wasn't sure where on earth he was going. He was considering going in the direction where he was blocked from his team, but the explosion from the chidori made a wall separating them. He couldn't believe what was going on. Everything had finally started to make sense from the way she was acting in front of him. But then, Madara had suddenly appeared and that changed everything. He thought she was doing everything she could to make him suffer. What was she keeping behind? What was she holding back that she refused to say?

His thoughts were immediately cut short when behind him he heard something slam into the wall across. He turned around, eyes wide open. There was a man in an Akatsuki cloak, leaning on the wall unconscious. A huge dent was created on the wall. Sasuke turned around, flinching at the sight of his pink-hair teammate standing there. She was panting heavily, her fist dropped towards the ground. Sasuke heard the man groaning loudly. He gulped.

_Why do I keep telling myself this girl needs my protection? Why?_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura indeed was capable of many things thanks to the monstrous strength Sasuke wished he would never receive in the future. At least, not on purpose.

Sakura looked up, her face lighting up instantly. "Sasuke-kun!"Behind her, Naruto and Kakashi's heads popped and the three of them instantly ran towards Sasuke. Sakura threw herself on him, hugging his neck tightly, almost causing him to tumble to the floor. Sasuke did not fight back, only reaching to put his arms around her waist as well. Naruto grinned widely at the sight.

"Sasuke-kun, thank god you're safe!" Sakura sighed heavily.

"Ho ho ho, Sasuke-teme likes that eh? Well as great as it is that you guys want to get Uchiha Naruto out INSTANTLY, we gotta get outta here and own all the Akatsuki!" Naruto exclaimed too cheerfully. Both Sasuke and Sakura were quick to send him death glares.

As the two stood up, Kakashi went up to them looking straight at the Uchiha. "Sasuke, what happened to your sister?"

"Forget about that. Kakashi, tell me what the hell is going on with her," Sasuke replied sternly. Kakashi's look immediately turned solemn. So he was aware of what was going on, Sasuke took note.

"I believe Shizuka herself would be the right person to answer that."

Sasuke gripped his Kusunagi even tighter. "Tell me. Now."

"That wouldn't be necessary, especially since you will be dead by the end of today," A familiar voice spoke. The four turned around, shock written on all their faces but Sasuke's. His, instead, was flaring up. Large amounts of chakra were flustering everywhere throughout his body. He took a stance, staring at the owner of the voice like there was no tomorrow. Because the owner of the voice was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Okay you guys! I have it thought out!

I'm not sure how many people still read my stories now, though I have to be realistic with myself: not many. So I decided to write a different story that I'm not sure if its really gonna be comedy. I am for sure not going to do a drama now since I want to get over all this sad stuff. Drama is so not my thing. My next story will simply just be pure romance with some funny moments. It's not entirely humor so I won't put it in that section. It's not going to be as long as this and I'm also planning on not to continue with Uchiha Shizuka. I'm going to miss writing about her dearly, but I want to take a break from it. Maybe I'll return to it someday. I'm sorry for all the promises I made of writing a sequel of adventures with her matchmaking Sasuke and Sakura. But that is what I feel what now. Anyway, I hope the few who still read my stories will also read my future one. Trust me, this one is almost done. Not quite sure how many other chapters left, but it will be soon.

To all who review and read, thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me. I wish I could remember the names of all the people who have read from the beginning to the very end cause I've seen some of the same people always review and I really appreciate you. Thank you so much!

Now, gotta attack them finals! for school!


	20. The Awaken Power

Chapter 20: The Awaken Power

Hey you guys! Okay, I'm guessing there will be about 3-5 chapters left in this story. I can't believe I'm almost finished with it! It's sorta bittersweet to me. Oh yeah, by the way, I got way too impatient and started another new story. Yes, maybe I should have finished this one first but the story came to me to such a shock and I could not just NOT write it! I would have lost the idea in a flash! Anyway, for those who still read my stories, I hope you can go check that one out and review! I want to know what you guys think. Again, I cannot say how much I can thank you guys.

* * *

There he was, right in front of Team 7. Like the rest of his family, Itachi currently held an emotionless look. Nobody was sure what he was truly thinking behind his eyes. He stood across from them. Black eyes clashed with another. For a few seconds, they thought the silence was like an eternity. Sasuke slowly reached for the hilt of his Kusunagi, barely touching it, before Itachi spoke.

"It seems you have made your final decision."

The younger Uchiha said nothing as tighten his grip on his sword and pulled it out of its sheath. He placed his other hand against Sakura, pushing her behind him protectively. He motioned to Kakashi and Naruto and she understood. She back away standing next to them as Sasuke was left alone a foot or two away. Sasuke positioned himself in a stance, waiting for any movement from Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes, only for them to open with red eyes that were eager to burn through Sasuke's skin.

"Then I guess you will forever be a disappointment to our clan," Itachi said before the three tomoes of his Sharingan expanded and began to connect with each other. Sakura's face immediately went pale when she noticed. _Mangekyou!_

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled but it was too late. Sasuke's eyes had suddenly bulged open, not stopping to even blink. Naruto and Kakashi panicked. Sasuke stood there, frozen, unmoving. Naruto began hurried to his best friend, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, why were you so stupid?!" Naruto cried, reaching his hand towards him.

But before he could ever touch it, a large, scaly sword came out of nowhere, separating the two. Naruto took a step back, watching in terror the shark-like man in front of him. Kisame, with his blue face, gills as cheeks, and cloaked in black and red flames, grinned. He swung his large sword directly to Naruto, who jumped backwards. Sakura and Kakashi were quick to circle around Itachi's partner, both throwing a shuriken at him. Kisame immediately deflected them with his weapon. Naruto took advantage as he came in charging at him with a kunai. Kisame flinched as he rammed his sword into his body, only for it to disappear in a smoke, replaced with a piece of wood. Kisame growled.

"Stupid kid!" As he turned around, Kisame felt a large impact on his face, sliding him backwards. Naruto fell down from the air, rubbing his fist. He grinned as Kisame regained his position.

As the battle between them went on, Itachi and Sasuke merely stood across from each other. Itachi's Mangekyou was still going on, but his face wrinkled. Something wasn't right. Yes, Sasuke had fallen for the trance, but his face was not only in shock, not pain. Sasuke was not moving. But for some reason, it was as if Sasuke was not being affected from the images Itachi was placing in. Itachi inputted more chakra to his eyes until they had suddenly widened.

Itachi reached for a kunai, blocking the blade of the Kusunagi from his face. In less than a second, Sasuke had suddenly moved faster than he could have seen and rushed right up to him, the sword aiming for his head. If he hadn't caught that in time…Itachi wouldn't want to think about it. He merely glared at his little brother, who returned the same one as well.

"You've improved, Sasuke-kun," Itachi noted, still holding up his kunai against Sasuke's kusunagi. Sasuke's reply was merely a smirk. He jumped about a foot higher and landed a kick right into Itachi's stomach. Itachi was not expecting this, especially his kick being so hard. He did not move from his position, but merely coughed up small amounts of blood. Sasuke came down lightly, stepping backwards a bit with his sword. Itachi looked up angrily. He looked like a monster.

"That bitch has been teaching you my ways, hasn't she?" Itachi asked darkly, wiping away the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Scared that I'm going to kill you now?" Sasuke retorted back.

"No; disappointed that you actually believed in her lessons."

"Tough talk even after I got through your Mangekyou."

Itachi was quick. He did a few hand seals and from his fingers, hundreds of fireballs popped from it as it began to target Sasuke. Sasuke powered up his chakra into his sword, spinning it around himself to repel all the fireballs coming towards him. They bounced off from the force and Sasuke once again made his way to Itachi. He jumped at him, aiming his Kusunagi directly towards Itachi's chest but it did not meet. Itachi's figure had suddenly disappear, the tip of the blade meeting the cement ground instead. Before he could even turn his body around, Sasuke felt a cold hand around his knees. _Shit!_

Sasuke screamed. His whole body fell hard to the ground, shaking. Itachi let go of his brother, grinning evilly. The Kusunagi fell out of his grip. Sasuke moaned. Itachi had ruptured the bones in his knee. Broken. Sasuke couldn't stand up, let alone even sit probably.

"Damn you, Itachi!" Sasuke cursed, attempting to move. Itachi couldn't look more amused.

He crouched down to his brother, leaning towards Sasuke's ears and grinned. "Now, you shall watch your life go away."

He glanced towards his partner, Kisame, who suddenly grinned as well. Kisame instantly made 2 more shadow clones, both who were to occupy Kakashi and Naruto each. He stood behind as his clones began to take his place fighting the two. Kakashi was confused.

_Only two clones?_ Kakashi thought. _Unless-_

To Kakashi's horrors, Kisame had kicked Sakura hard in the stomach, knocking her to the wall. She gasped loudly, clutching her stomach. She tried to regain her strength, leaning against the wall standing up. She placed a hand on her stomach, green chakra beginning just glow just before she felt Kisame's sword scrap her arm. She screamed in pain as she once fell to her knees. Her hand was now on the deep wound, blood oozing from it.

"Sakura-chan! No!" Naruto cried as he tried to pry himself away from the Kisame clone.

Sasuke's eyes had never been wider. His face turned white like a ghost. He grabbed his sword but once again, screamed in pain. His darn knee. If only he could just chop it off and get it over with. Itachi found all of this amusing, pissing Sasuke's off. He didn't know whether to be angry and extremely scared right now. But it didn't matter. Itachi didn't matter now. Not even the world. All he saw was Kisame towering over her small body. _No, no, Sakura. Please, let her live, no, no, NO! _

Kisame chuckled. "So long, the girl who stole Uchiha Sasuke's heart."

And then, his giant sword swung.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"CHOUGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

Sakura's eyes were in shock. She could not move. The scene in front of her. She never thought it would happen. The giant sword was right across her cheek, a small cut. Nothing more. A sword was rammed right into Kisame's chest. Blood poured from his mouth. The giant sword fell from his blue claws as his body went along as well. The clones disappeared. Naruto and Kakashi saw the whole thing, unable to comprehend how it all happened. They only knew why.

"Sasuke…" The word from Kakashi's mouth trailed.

Sasuke panted heavily. He pulled his Kusunagi out of Kisame's body. Everybody in the room could only stare at Sasuke and his miracle move to save Sakura. His knee was broken. It was just impossible. Then, they saw deep into his eyes. It wasn't his ordinary Sharingan. It was a different form, an unfamiliar one. It looked like a black butterfly surrounded by blood.

Kakashi and Naruto made their way to the two. Although the both of them were surrounding mainly Sakura, they still had their attention on Sasuke. Then they realized: It looked just like Shizuka's. Sasuke's eyes turned to Sakura, who was on the brink of tears while staring at him.

"You're annoying, making me save your life all the time. You know that, right, Sakura?"

Sakura was shivering. The tears were falling from her eyes like never before. "Sasuke-kun, you're such an asshole."

Sasuke formed a weak smile. "Your welcome."

"Sakura, you need to go heal yourself right now," Kakashi told her. She nodded as she pressed her palm to her arm. However, she stopped herself once she saw the sight of Itachi appearing out of nowhere, grabbing Sasuke by the neck and throwing him to the opposite side.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed frantically.

Before Sasuke's body hit the wall, Itachi punched him right in the broken knee, causing him to scream in even more than before. Sasuke clutched it, biting his lips. From his side, Itachi revealed a small, skinnier sword and took it out into his hands.

"So that was the Chougekyou Sharingan neesan was rumored to have created," Itachi said.

"How pathetic. Just like of her to create such a thing. And all because she needed to protect her 'loved ones.'"

"Naruto, stay with Sakura!" Kakashi instructed quickly before taking out a kunai and running towards Itachi. Before he could get closer to the two, Kakashi was suddenly repelled by an invisible force separating them like a wall.

"Shit, a chakra shield!" Kakashi cursed as he began to form hand seals as quickly as he could to break it.

Itachi was pointing his sword right at Sasuke. He smiled. "Goodbye, little brother."

As the sword was coming closer towards him, all Sasuke could do was move his eyes towards another direction. Naruto was now trying to help their teacher break the chakra shield. Sakura was screaming something that he could barely hear. His lids had suddenly felt heavier. His body could not move. He was ready to accept it.

_I'm sorry, Sakura…_

Blood splattered everywhere. Blade met cloth and pierced through skin. Jet-black hair flowed everywhere. All were in shock. The world had frozen for a second as only one thing was heard for the longest time ever:

"NEESAN!"

* * *

Wow is it alright for me to tell myself how proud I am of updating faster now? Maybe because I'm so close to finishing it, I'm more inspired to finish it even quicker so I can concentrate more on my new story! And I do this the week BEFORE finals XD so me to procrastinate studying it. Oh, and if you understood what just happened at the end, which probably most of you realized, please: DON'T MURDER ME! It was what I had been planning to do from the very start. I don't like doing it either but it's just…some stupid writer's need for things. I don't even think I have the right to call myself a true "writer" yet and I'm finding stupid excuses like these. I really fought with myself about it but in the end, I felt it was the right thing, even though it's going to cause quite a few people to hate me forever 0.o


	21. The Last Uchihas

Chapter 21: The Last Uchiha(s)

Shizuka gritted her teeth as blood started pouring from her mouth.

Itachi's sword had struck right through her stomach, but it did not meet Sasuke in the end. Shizuka's hands, covered in dirty blood, clutched onto the blade tightly, preventing it from reaching Sasuke. Her body was all battered up, probably from her last battle. Scratches and bruises were randomly placed all over her body. Red liquid oozed from where the sword had hit her. She was barely standing, only held by what pierced her. Her unstable breathing was all that was heard at that moment. Her soft, black eyes merely started at Itachi, dazed. Itachi's expression did not change, remaining cold and emotionless as always.

"So this was how you planned to end your life?" Itachi asked calmly, plunging the sword even deeper into his sister. Shizuka cursed. She tightened her grip on the blade, more blood escaping from her skin the tighter she held it.

"No wonder our little brother has become more pathetic than ever, neesan."

A small smirk came across Shizuka's face. Strands of black hair covered her face.

"Then our pathetic Sasuke will end your life now."

Itachi's expression froze as he felt something come through him from behind his back. He looked down and saw the tip of a blade go through his chest. Electric blue chakra swam around the blade. He tried to glance behind him but was immediately stopped upon hearing Sasuke's voice:

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!" (AN: I don't remember which one it really was, nagashi or nagasaki? sorry!)

Electricity bolted everywhere throughout Itachi's body. His body vibrated back and forth like a patient going through heart attack. Itachi let go of the hilt of his sword only for his fingers to find itself unable to move again. Itachi's body slowly fell to the ground, his Sharingan slowly disappeared. The last thing his eyes saw was Sasuke's face. His vibrant red eyes, the eyes of the Chougekyou Sharingan, was glossy. And for the first time in nearly 7 years, Itachi saw tears in a Sharingan holder's eyes. He muttered something unaudible but his eyes were getting heavier, his Sharigan turning darker. Then, they closed forever. It was the last he would ever see of Sasuke.

After the sight of Itachi's dead body, the Kusunagi dropped to the ground, a clink heard. Sasuke crouched by his sister, who laid on the ground. He grabbed her shoulder, shaking it. Her felt her body getting colder with each second passing. She was barely breathing. Too much blood was being lost from her body. Her eyes were almost closing. Out of all the things that had to happen today...No, he couldn't believe this was happening again. He didn't want this to happen again. There was so much deja vu in his life. He shook her violently.

"Neesan! Neesan! Get up! GET UP!" He yelled, panicking. Her breathing was still uneven."IF YOU DON'T FUCKING GET UP I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

His teammates had finally gotten through the chakra shield. The immediately circled around Shizuka's nearly limp body. Both Naruto and Sakura sat next to Sasuke, trying their best to hold him back. Kakashi placed a hand over Shizuka's chest, his face suddenly going down and solemn. He looked to Sasuke, and shook his head. Sasuke understood what it said: _She wasn't going to make it._ He glared at his teacher and turned the other way to Sakura. He looked at her angrily.

"Sakura, heal her. Please, heal her," Sasuke asked her, annoyed. Sakura hesitated. It sounded as if he was threatening her.

When Sakura didn't move, Sasuke got angrier. "SAKURA GODDAMNIT, HEAL HER!"

"Sasuke, a-after all this time...You still consider being a meanie butt to Sakura..." He heard his sister croak. He turned to her, looking down at her soft, kind eyes. She smiled weakly, more blood escaping. "Shame on you...I didn't matchmake you guys for no reason, you know..."

"Neesan, you're going to make it. Stay with me, please neesan, stay with me," Sasuke spoke quickly, getting angrier and displeased the longer she didn't speak. He cursed. "Damnit, I hate you so much! Why did you have to be so stupid?! I hate you!"

Using all her strength, she held up her small hand towards Sasuke. It reached to the top of his head, where she ruffled his messy hair. Then it went down to his cheek, holding it silently. She shook her head, sincerely. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke reached towards Shizuka's hands that was on his cheeks but it slipped before he could even grab onto it. Her arms laid limp alongside her body. Her life had just disappeared right in front of his eyes. It was final. Sasuke had lost her. Forever. Along with the rest of his family. He was the last one left. There was nobody but him. Nobody left to do what Shizuka did for him. He slammed the ground with his fist, barely missing Shizuka's face.

"FUCK, I HATE YOU, NEESAN!" He cried. He held that position for a moment. Then, tears dropped from his eyes, raining to the ground. Sakura placed her arms around him, trying her best to comfort him. Team 7 was in a moment of silence with the exception of Sasuke, who despite being the one to be the most emotionless and best at hiding his feelings, was crying. Kakashi looked at his student, taking in the image of how much Sasuke had grown and changed. Like his two other students, he never imagined Sasuke being at the brink of tears, looking so vulnerable, yet not weak. Naruto kept patting Sasuke on the back, biting his lips to avoid saying something. Sasuke's head was now at the crook of Sakura's nice, tears hitting her skin as they were in a small embrace. Kakashi noticed the still deep wound on Sakura's arms and what had just happened through this day. Kakashi sighed as a thought lingered him throughout that moment:

In the end, it was Shizuka, not Itachi, who caused Sasuke to place himself in such unhappiness.

* * *

It had been a week since Team 7 returned back to Konoha with the dead body of Shizuka. Tsunade had ordered an ANBU team to retreive her body for a formal burial. THE ANBU were shocked to see the dead bodies of huge Akatsuki players such as Itachi, Kisame, and most surprisingly, the body of Madara. All of them were sent to the hospital, even though they were in not so bad conditions. Only Sasuke suffered the worse, with a broken kneecap. He was to remain the hospital the longest. It didn't matter to him. Because that whole time from when they arrived home to the hospital, Sasuke had not spoken a word. He was more obedient than ever, finding it much more easier than fighting back with words. He refused to talk with anybody, not even Sakura herself.

Everytime he saw her at the hospital, a small pang of guilt fell inside of him because even after everything they had been through, he failed to keep the promise he made to her. Sasuke was thankful that Sakura understood what he was going through, but knew it didn't give him an excuse to even refuse talking with her. Instead, everytime she visited him, Sasuke resulted to just holding her hand the whole entire time, since that was the only kind of contact Sasuke was willing to make with her. Although she was pleased that he was at least opened in some sort of well, Sasuke could tell through her small smiles that she was not entirely happy about it. She guessed it was his way of dealing with the loss of family, especially Shizuka. After that outburst of tears back in the Akatsuki base, Sakura told herself to expect anything now from him.

One morning while Sakura was sitting by Sasuke's bed, Kakashi had entered the hospital room. He enjoyed the sight of his two students, clearly in love, next to each other. He smiled at them both.

"Ohayou, Sasuke, Sakura," He greeted. "How's the knee going, Sasuke?"

Said boy only nodded. Kakashi sighed at the lack of improvement over the past week. "Sakura, would you mind leaving the room? I have something private to talk to Sasuke about."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," replied Sakura. She stood up, gave a quick peck on Sasuke's cheeks, and left saying "Goodbye" to both of them. When Kakashi heard the door close behind him, he stared at Sasuke. He had really changed. It wasn't that Kakashi couldn't read his face anymore, it was more like he didn't know which emotion on Sasuke was more overpowering: Sadness or anger? Regret or guilt? That mix of feelings had turned Sasuke even colder and distant than before and it wasn't working. Especially for Sakura. Kakashi started.

"Shizuka was a good sister to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke did not look up to meet his eyes with his teacher. His eyes twitched at the sound of her name.

"She loved you dearly, Sasuke. That was why she was doing everything she could for you."

Sasuke did not budge. He sat there silently and unmoving. He didn't want to hear this, Kakashi could tell.

"All Shizuka wanted was to keep you happy."

A scoff escaped from Sasuke. "Happy? Not what I heard about that woman." He spat out darkly.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't talk about Shizuka like that-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME! I HATE HER! SHE'S DONE NOTHING BUT MESS AROUND WITH MY MIND AND PUT ME THROUGH HELL! I HATE HER!" Sasuke yelled that echoed through the whole entire hospital. Sasuke breathed heavily after his loud outburst. Kakashi stood there, as if unsurprised by it. Then, his expressions darkened.

"Sasuke, it's about time you understand what Shizuka truly sacrificed for your sakes."

Kakashi opened the door, speaking to someone outside. Sasuke thought he heard a high-pitch whimper. After a minute of talking, Kakashi came back to his original position, followed by Tsunade, the Hokage herself. But this time, something looked off. In Tsunade's hands was a bundle of blankets. Sasuke looked closer and realized it was a baby. A boy, to be precise. It looked big, probably about 6 months old. Tsunade went to Sasuke's bedside and held it against him.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"Sasuke, I think you should hold him," Tsunade ordered. Sasuke nodded and took the baby away from Tsunade's arms. He held it against his chest. The baby was awake. Sasuke held it tightly, though he thought the baby as being incredibly light. It had giant black orbs for eyes. His skin was pale and Sasuke could see stands of jet-black hair growing from his head. This baby looked familiar. He couldn't place it. The baby boy looked at Sasuke curiously. Sasuke found it odd that it wasn't crying yet. The boy held up his chubby hands to Sasuke's face, trying to grab it. He had a toothless smile. And then, Sasuke finally took in the results to his mind. Black eyes. Black hair. Pale skin. It looked just like-

"Who is this baby?" He asked them, not wanting to really know the answer.

Tsunade was the one to reply back.

"That would be your nephew Uchiha Shiro."

And then, Sasuke remembered what Shizuka had said to him.

_"Because I got somebody to live for."_


	22. Shizuka's Legacy

Chapter 22: Shizuka's Legacy

Sasuke's eyes widened like never before. Here in his arms was an Uchiha heir, a real one. The jet-black hair. The dark orbs. Every trait on his body matched those of an Uchiha perfectly. Sasuke had learned that the Uchiha traits were always dominant and unique from the rest. There wouldn't be a sign of who the other parent was. Sasuke darted his eyes to Kakashi, glaring at him.

"I know what you're thinking Sasuke, but I'm not the father," Kakashi said, answering Sasuke's deadly expression. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Then how is this possible?" Sasuke asked, puzzled. He turned his gaze to the baby in his arms. Shiro had chubby cheeks, and for some reason, he couldn't stop smiling. Sasuke was quite surprised at this. He was never good at kids and never liked them back. But now that he had a nephew, his heart had suddenly fell lighter than a few minutes ago. Sasuke held one of Shiro's fingers in his hands. It felt extremely fragile in his hold. Sasuke was gentle not to put too much pressure on it. The baby giggled. A small smile crept to Sasuke's face.

"Mwamwa?" It said gibberishly. Sasuke's eyebrows slanted, slightly annoyed. Tsunade smirked.

"You look so similar to your sister, Sasuke," Tsunade explained. "Maybe that's why he liked you so quickly."

"But...why?" Sasuke asked, still playing with his nephew. His eyes quickly turned to sadness, something that was so obvious on his face for the first time. "Why would she leave him?"

"She was threatened by Akatsuki."

Sasuke's jaw slightly opened.

"Tsunade-sama, I believe we should tell him from the very start," Kakashi said to the Hokage. She nodded in agreement, turning her attention to the boy in the hospital bed.

"We aren't exactly sure about the time, but from what your sister told us, a few years ago, she met a man and fell in love with him. They gotten married and settled down to have a child: Shiro. Around the time, she says she heard about rumors of you killing Orochimaru and planning to return to Konohagakure. Knowing that you wouldn't be satisfied until you killed Itachi, she decided to leave her husband and child for a period of time to Konohagakure, where she had wanted to help you out. She did not plan on returning until you had finished your goal. Her plan was to relocate her family back here when she deemed that it would be safe away from Akatsuki."

"But Akatsuki found out: They had murdered her husband and taken her child the day before her arrival here."

Sasuke startled. _Her own husband.._.From the very beginning, he had always thought Shizuka was too happy for her own good as an Uchiha. But now after hearing this, she must have tried really hard to conceal it. He couldn't believe Shizuka. Damn, she was too good at lying. Even her own expressions.

"An encounter came between her and Itachi then, where he made a proposal: Convince you to join Akatsuki or else have her son's dead body," Tsunade continued darkly.

Sasuke felt his hands cover his nephew's tiny ears. He didn't want Shiro to hear this, even though he was way too young to fully understand the concept of words. He didn't deserve to hear this. At all. Sasuke wouldn't even want to tell him in twenty years, not even when he would be old enough to be a ninja and learn to hide his feelings...just like his mother did. Sasuke cursed, followed by his sister's name. "I can't believe that woman."

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him, disturbed.

"If neesan really cared about her son..." Sasuke began, his voice cracking slightly. He pressed his nephew against his chest, holding him like Shizuka should have been doing now. "She would have done it quicker. She should have taken me away to training the minute she got here. Itachi wouldn't have to hurt Sakura, he wouldn't have to put her through torture. Goddamnit, if neesan really cared about him, she would have done it as quick as she could so he wouldn't have to spend a minute longer in that horrible place, not knowing if he was going to live or not! Why would she do that to her own son?! That stupid woman!" He was already yelling.

A cry escaped from Shiro's mouth at Sasuke's once again outburst. Sasuke frowned, a hint of guilt on his face. This made Kakashi even more proud of his student. Oh, the many ways he had seen Sasuke grow.

"Shizuka cared about you too, Sasuke," said Kakashi sincerely. Sasuke looked up to his teacher. It was now Kakashi's turn to talk.

"You can never imagine the guilt Shizuka went through when she saw you filled with vengence and unhappiness after 10 years. She blamed herself everyday for not being able to protect the Uchiha clan from the massacre. More importantly, she blamed herself for the way you turned out. Everytime she remembers Itachi, she blames herself. Every time you're angry Sasuke, she blames herself. And everytime she saw you distant away from Sakura because you loved her, Shizuka blamed herself. Yes, she could have rescued her son quicker like you said, but she would never forgive herself if she left you like this. That's why she took her time with you, making sure you did not grow up like Itachi. She loved you, Sasuke, like any sister would. Her son's life on the line was the price to pay for your happiness. And she would have found it worth it, because you two are still alive."

Sasuke sat there, white-faced. His bangs covered his eyes, not wanting to look at anybody, not even his own nephew. But they couldn't wander away from Shiro. He shouldn't be here in the hospital bed with his nephew. Shizuka was the one who should be holding Shiro, laughing and kissing him and being a mother to him. She left him an orphan. Sasuke wasn't sure if would forgive his sister for that. God, how many more excuses could he find to not forgive his own sister? The only family member that was left who loved and cared for him.

Then, something landed beside Sasuke. He looked down and saw a familar object. There was a battered, black notebook. His fingers grazed over it. It was old. _Shizuka's diary..._

"She left that for you," Tsunade explained. "She's added more pages so only you can read it."

"We're going to leave you alone now. I think you need a moment with just you and your nephew," Kakashi said as he and the Hokage exited his room. Sasuke opened the book with one hand, refusing to let go of his nephew in the other. He flipped it to the very last of pages, where it was blank. _Only I can read it.._.A flash of Shizuka smiling ran through his mind.

"Chougekyou Sharingan," He whispered softly as his eyes slowly averted to red, fluttering eyes, but they were gentle.

Words appeared on the once blank page and he felt a different paper material in between some of the pages. He pulled it out. It was a photo. There were two figures there, a woman and a man. He recognized Shizuka, who looked young and smiling brightly. She was wearing a purple kimono and in her arms was a tiny baby, most likely Shiro. Next to her was a man with messy brown hair and tan skin. He wore a plain brown shirt and was the tallest out of the two. His arms were wrapped around his sister's waist in a romantic gesture. The both of them looked like the happiest in the world. He went on to read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this, I am probably dead. It's not like I planned this when I got my son back, but I always knew it was bound to happen, and was ready to it. Don't hit yourself too hard on this. I was expecting it. I pray you'll forgive me for all the harm I caused to you. My only wishes I ask for from you is that you will find true happiness in Konoha (and hopefully, with little Sakura-chan) and to take care of my son, or your nephew, Shiro. Aside from you, he was the last thing I had. I believe no one can take care of him better than you, even though there are so much more mature people out there I could have counted on. But I trust you, Sasuke. You've grown since the last 6 months I spent annoying, bickering, yelling, arguing, teasing, and matchmaking you and Sakura together (if there's another woman with you at the moment, she's a bitch, slut, whore, and is only after your good looks. NOW GO BACK TO SAKURA-CHAN YOU ASSHOLE!) Anyway, Tsunade and Kakashi do not know much about my husband and Shiro because I wanted to tell you first._

_During one of my investigations of Akatsuki, I stopped by a small village and met a man. His name was Unohana Koji. He was a pastry chef and made the yummiest sweets you could ever ask for. I talked to him everyday during my stay and it was enough for me to fall in love with him. When he gets embarassed, he blushes like crazy and his whole face is red, but always cute. That was always his most handsome moment. He's not a ninja, but he's the sweetest man I had ever met. I don't think there was anybody quite like him. It wasn't long until I asked Jiraiya-sama to station me in that village so I could be closer to him. On April 4th, he took me to a field of flowers and it was there he proposed to me. I said yes. How great and surprising it was for me to settle down with a man that was not a ninja and I could easily beat up. But he had a big heart and I loved every minute with him. We got married that same day. Yes, we were quite in a hurry being so young but it's one of those things people do when they're in love (You're not cheating on Sakura-chan, RIGHT?). You would have liked him a lot if you got the chance to meet him, Sasuke, even though I should expect you to make murder plans._

_I hope you take good care of my son. Please let him know that even though I'm gone, he will always have my love. Raise him well. You will like him a lot Sasuke, I know. He was born in July 21st, the same month as you. Tell him that when I died, I did not leave him because I did not love him, but because I was fighting a great cause that I was willing to sacrifice as a ninja. Inside, I have written several letters for my son for you to read when he reaches the certain ages for them. Sasuke, I'm sorry I have to burden you with the task of telling him these things when he gets older. I know that it'll be uncomfortable but please, do this for me. Nothing could make me any happier. Thank you and I'm sorry, Sasuke._

_With love, Shizuka_

After Sasuke's finished reading the last sentence for the second time, he looked over to his side, where he saw pink hair. She had came in after Kakashi and Tsunade left. Shiro now sat on a high baby chair, overlooking the window scenery, entertained by it more than the usual person. He felt it right to read it to her. She smiled once he finished.

"She really loved you, didn't she?" Sakura said as she held onto Sasuke's hands. She looked up to him and noticed that his eyes were a bit red and dry. She saw a remnants of wet stains on the pages of the diary. He had been crying beforehand.

"Aa." Sasuke shuffled through all the letters Shizuka had written for Shiro. They were all marked with a number to correspond when Sasuke would read them to him. Sasuke pulled a random one out, skimming it. He smirked.

"What's so funny, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, now getting up to sit beside him. She laid her head on the crook of his neck as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her in tighter.

"When Shiro turns 16, I'm supposed to read him 'The Differences Between Whores, Sluts, Bitches, and The Girl of Your Dreams' by Uchiha Shizuka," Sasuke replied, grinning. Sakura giggled.

"And where do I fall?"

"Well, since your stubborn and feisty, I'd have to say bitch-"

"Hey!" Sakura laughed as she playfully punched him in the cheek. Sasuke smirked. He was starting to like making her mad. All he needed to know was control.

"Hmm, let's see what else she wrote," Sakura said, going through all the letters. " '21: How to Drink Sake Like A Real Man,' haha maybe she didn't think you could teach that," Sakura joked before receiving a death glare from the Uchiha himself. " Ah, '17: 101 Things Your Girlfriend Wants You to Know About Her But Refuses to Tell You,' man Shizuka really worked hard on these..."

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds. Then he turned to Sakura, giving her a serious look.

"Sakura, I don't know how to raise a kid," Sasuke said. "Do you mind-"

Sakura planted a quick kiss on him before he could finish. When she let go, a smile crossed her face. "I was going to help even if you didn't ask. You're not good with kids, according to the students back at the Academy." (AN: read one of them chapters in the 40s in the prequel, Returning Uchihas, to understand this.)

Suddenly, she felt both of Sasuke's arms around her body as he turned the two over. Sakura was now the one on the bed, Sasuke hovering on top. There was a smirk on his face. He bent down so their noses were touching. He felt her breath tickle the skin of his neck. She squeaked when he felt his fingers massage the side of her stomach.

"Like it?" Sasuke asked her, smirking. He saw her face grow even redder.

"Sasuke-kun, but your knee-"

"Is fine. I can leave the hospital by tomorrow." He interrupted, whispering into her ear before moving his lips to her neck. She blushed.

"Um, what about your nephew?"

"Sakura, he's not even one. Watching the leaves fall is more entertaining to him than us having some fun time."

Sasuke moved all the strands out of her hair, revealing her face. Then he went down to attack her lips, which replied with a smile. They played with each other, moving their lips according to the other. He licked her cherry lips, a moan escaping Sakura's mouth. She ran her fingers through his messy hair, her touch making him want her more. Her lowered one of his hands to the hem of her skirt, grabbing it as he began to pull it down lower-

"OH MY PHOSHIZZLING GOD! SASUKE-TEME AND SAKURA-CHAN ARE **FINALLY** MAKING UCHIHA NARUTO AT LAST! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura parted their lips. Sasuke cringed. He slowly turned his head around, finding his blond, idiot friend grinning at them like the idiot he was. But the grin disappeared and was replaced with the sound of a high-pitch scream.

It was the first time Shiro would watch his Uncle Sasuke chidori Uzumaki Naruto in the butt, and he laughed at every second of it.

* * *

Okay guys, it's settled: One more chapter and it's done! I can't wait for it, but I also don't want to end it. Does that feeling come to you guys when you finish your stories?


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six years of peace had passed since Akatsuki was taken down. There had yet to be a huge threat to Konoha since then. The gates opened to reveal a handsome man walk through the village streets. He had messy, jet black hair and a tough complexion, his ANBU mask hanging on the side of his neck. He wore the traditional ANBU outfit, the grey armor, the black sleeveless shirt and pants. His sword slung behind his back. Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he looked around his village. Five months since he last saw this place. Five months it took to finish that stupid mission Naruto, the now Hokage Sasuke couldn't believe the idiot actually made it so fast, sent him on. It drained him, that mission. He was going to give his friend a piece of his own mind. Sasuke was indeed tired.

"Uncle Sasuke! You're back!" A voice chirped.

Sasuke turned around and smiled. From the distance was a small boy with messy black hair and eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back with brown shorts, running to Sasuke's direction. The boy threw his arms around him. Sasuke understood. His nephew was finally glad to see him after being away for such a long time.

"Welcome back, uncle!" Shiro exclaimed with a wide smile. "You were gone for like FOREVER!"

Sasuke chuckled as he ruffled with his nephew's hair. Shiro looked a bit bigger and taller than the last time he saw him.

"Grown quite a bit I see, eh Shiro?" Sasuke noticed.

"Hai! Auntie Sakura wants me to start the Ninja Academy soon. Can I, please, Uncle? Please? Please? Please?" Shiro asked in a hyper voice.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," Sasuke answered. He wondered how Sakura was doing. It was hard leaving his wife to take of Shiro single-handedly, especially considering what she was going through.

"SASUKE-TEMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" A booming voice shouted that cut Sasuke's thoughts. He scowled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck painfully. Naruto was practically wrigging his best friend to death.

"TEME! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE FOR SO LONG! DO YOU KNOW HOW BORING IT IS WITH NOBODY TO TALK TO OR BEAT UP?!" Naruto screamed into Sasuke's ears as if it was a secret he wanted the whole village to hear.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's death grip. He rubbed his neck, cursing.

"Dobe, you sent me on that stupid mission," he argued, glaring at the Hokage. Shiro laughed at the scene innocently.

Naruto stood there, arms across his chest, whining like a little kid. He was the same as before, just taller now. His face still hinted that Naruto was still a child at heart, despite the responsibilities he now had to fulfill, which he did greatly for his blond hair grew out longer, making him resemble the Fourth Hokage. He wore the traditional white robe with red flames. But underneath though was his usual orange suit. Naruto grinned.

"Anyway Sasuke, you up for some sake?" Naruto asked slyly.

"I'm not drinking, Naruto. Besides, I gotta go see Sakura-"

"Awww Sasuke is such a romantic now!" Naruto joked, patting Sasuke's back. "Come on! You'll see her later! We got to spend rare times like this before we get some kids!"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He looked to Shiro, who had a curious look. "You can't join us, Shiro." His nephew nodded.

"Alrighty. Bye Uncle Sasuke! Be back soon! Auntie Sakura really misses you!" Shiro said before departing. Sasuke took a deep breath. He really should go see her.

"Naruto, maybe I should-"

"Man, Sasuke, just relax! It's just a quick drink! It's not like she's going to murder you if you don't come back right away!" Naruto exclaimed as they headed to the nearest bar.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!" Sakura screamed as she laid on the hospital bed, sweat rolling down her face.

"Breathe, Sakura, breathe!" Ino cried as she stood on the opposite end of the bed. Sakura tried to do as she was told. Sakura's belly was huge, her legs spread apart. Her cheeks were red from her nonstop breathing. She wanted all of this to stop. Now. Out of all the times for her husband to not be here...She was in labor for heaven's sakes! Several threatening strategies came to her mind as she did what Ino told her to do. The next time she saw Sasuke come back from his stupid mission, she swore she was going to beat him a million times again if and he died, she would break his arms apart. He was supposed to be back days ago. What had taken him so long? Sakura was pissed but it didn't match to the pain she felt in her stomach. She grunted. "Sakura! Please just keep breathing! Sasuke will be here any minute!" Ino exclaimed, trying to take Sakura's mind off the pain. No avail. Sakura let out another scream.

"Sakura, just breathe! Sasuke will be here in time! I'm sure!" Ino assured, trying to calm her best friend down. No avail. Another scream escaped from Sakura's mouth.

"He promised he'd be here! That bastard really is a chicken butt!"

The door opened, revealing a boy with dark hair. Shiro looked at his aunt in horror. She was on the bed, screaming so many times. He had just heard what happened from his Auntie Hinata, Naruto's wife, that Sakura was in the hospital about to give birth. He gulped. "Auntie Sakura, will you be okay?" He was worried.

"I will once I get my hands on your stupid uncle!"

"But Auntie, Uncle Sasuke is here. He just came back."

Sakura cringed. She turned to her nephew, glaring at him dangerously. He squeaked. He had never seen his aunt so scary. He could not imagine his Uncle Sasuke keeping up the tough look he always had. She let out a deep breath.

"Now you listen, boy: You better find your uncle who DID THIS TO ME OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY CUT HIS LIFE SHORT!"

"But Auntie, you're still going to kill him-"

"NOW!"

"Hai, Auntie Sakura!" Shiro gulped before dashing out to go find his uncle.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA....hahaha.....haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....." Naruto giggled like a maniac, slurring his words. He held his sake bottle so freely. Gibberish came out of his mouth. The bartender, though happy at the number of bottles bought, was surprised to see the Hokage sitting there, practically as drunk as anybody could get. A hangover in the middle of the afternoon was a sure thing for him. Next to Naruto was his best friend Sasuke, who sat on his stool, leaning on one arm. His eyes were trying its best to keep open. He took lots of deep breaths. He had barely finished half the bottle and here he was, almost like Naruto. Sasuke never felt so ashamed. His head hurt.

"Damn you, Naruto," Sasuke moaned, letting his arm go as his head hit the hard surface of the table. Sasuke really wanted to take a nap now.

"Ah, you pooper face, enjoy life...Drinking helps strengthen bonds between men," Naruto hiccuped with a huge grin. He took another dunk from his bottle. "Oi, bartender, more sake!"

The bartender looked at the Hokage, stunned, before nodding his head.

Bursting through the door was a sweaty Shiro. He sighed in relief as he saw his uncle. He ran up to him, tugging on the Sasuke's sleeves. "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! Get up! Get up! Get up! It's Auntie Sakura!"

"Yea, yea, yea, Shiro, I'll be back soon," Sasuke moaned, not even moving. He shut his eyes, wanting to fall asleep right away.

"But Auntie Sakura-"

"You're not supposed to be in a bar, Shiro." Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"Auntie Sakura is in the hospital!"

"She's just working." His words started to slur even more.

"AUNTIE SAKURA IS IN LABOR NOW!"

The sake bottle in his hands immediately crashed into pieces as it fell to the ground.

* * *

The nurses in the hospital were shocked to see the Uchiha rush passed by them followed by a very drunk Naruto dragged by Shiro. The ran throughout the hallways, going door to door, until they found the room where Sakura was. Naruto and Shiro waited outside along with Hinata as Sasuke opened the door, immediately going to his wife's side.

"Sakura, are you okay?!" He asked, panicking. The first reply he got was Sakura's fist reaching to his collar, dragging his face closer to hers. Sasuke gulped. She was furious.

"YOU BASTARD! WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY THE HELL DID I MARRY YOU?! YOU PROMISED TO BE HERE WHEN THIS HAPPENED!" Sakura started screaming into his face, occasionally screams interrupting it. Sasuke was shaking. He regretted his goal of ever rebuilding his clan now. Especially since the mother would be Sakura. He didn't want to know how many times he would go through this again.

"Sakura, I can ex-"

"Do I smell booze in your breath?!" Sakura interrogated him with a deadly glare.

Sasuke took a huge gulp. "It was only one glass!"

"Ha! More like a freaking bottle!"Sakura taunted. Another screamed escaped from her. She bit her lips, trying to hold it back. Sasuke immediately reached for her hand, entwining it with his tightly. He placed another around her shoulder, massaging it. She winced.

"It's going to be alright Sakura, I'm here. I'm here for you," Sasuke said, trying to calm her down. She held his hand into a death grip. He didn't mind.

A few hours later, the sound of a baby crying was heard. Sakura laid her head back, exhausted. She breathed heavily. Sasuke sighed, taking a seat beside his wife. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You did well, Sakura," He whispered, placing an arm around her body. Ino held the baby in her hands, smiling.

"Sakura, congratulations!" Ino cheered as she handed the baby to Sakura. Immediately, a smile spreaded across the couple's face. The door opened as Naruto, Hinata, and Shiro entered the room.

"Oi, oi, oi, where's the baby? I wanna see him!" Naruto cried, rushing to the bedside. He squeaked. "OH MY GOD UCHIHA NARUTO IS SOOOO HANDSOME! SIX YEARS IN THE WAITING! AT LAST!"

"Naruto, it's a girl," Ino corrected. Naruto's face fell. He nearly fainted. Sasuke sighed.

"We'll name a kid after you when we're dead," Sasuke said, returning his attention to his first child.

It was indeed a girl. A beautiful one, he might admit. After crying for so long, she opened her eyes. They were black, just like Sasuke's. Sakura sighed. "Mou, this sucks. She takes more after you."

"Good looks run through Uchiha blood," Sasuke smirked, placing his hand behind his daughter's tiny head. It felt light against his skin. He was gentle on her.

"Hm, so we're going to expect a few boyfriends from her, correct?" Sakura joked, feeling victorious after seeing Sasuke's face turn death-like.

"You assume those boys will live to be her boyfriends," Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"Wow, Sasuke, already protective and she's not even a day old," Naruto remarked, laughing. Shiro bounced onto the bed alongside his aunt and uncle. A huge smile came across his face as he looked at his new cousin. He patted her head.

"She's so tiny, Uncle!" Shiro exclaimed. "Ne, what are were going to name her?"

Sasuke and Sakura didn't think about that yet. The fact that they had a daughter now was already so exciting for them. He was quiet for a moment. Then, he turned to his wife, facing her. They were talking in silence, looking into each other's eyes. She smiled. Sasuke turned to his daughter, looking into her big, black orbs.

He smiled, touching his daughter's cheeks. "Shizuka. Uchiha Shizuka."

* * *

Wow I can't believe this story is actually over. I'm kinda sad to be finished with this after three years. To the few who still read this, I can't thank you guys enough for reading it, even though I went through those phases where I didn't write for months, which I can never forgive. I want to do a sequel, but it's not the plan right now. It the future, hopefully it will. For now, I'm concentrating on my new story.

I hope you guys check it out. It's called "The Tale of the Raven and the Flower." For a more detailed summary, here it is: Two kids named Yuriko and Sou find a heart-shaped necklace and asks their Uncle Naruto about it. Naruto decides to tell them a story about Sasuke falling in love with Sakura after returning as a missing nin. The story only continues throughout all the stories from Rookie Nine, where each of them somehow takes part in the love story. The kids are from the future and the real story is actually the present, where Sasuke and Sakura are included. The are told the story from the future Rookie Nine members.

I was inspired by the awesome TV sitcom How I Met Your Mother to write a story like that. It's a different format from most fanfictions I've read, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm really excited about writing it, since I've already started. If you guys can check it out, I'll really appreciate it, especially if you review. I won't be updating it much this and next week since it's finals week at school and I have to study. I'm really confident about it except for the English Honors in-class essay. So I need time to study.

Again , thank you! I hoped you guys enjoyed reading my stories! You guys motivate me to even write more.


	24. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT

IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT

So I have a a sorta proposal-ishy thing. It's not the word I was looking for but oh well.

I am thinking of doing a sequel-ish like to "Returning Uchihas." It will a part 2. It's going to be before Sasuke and Shizuka go through all that bad, sad, terrible ordeals with Itachi in the other sequel "Returning Memories." Now, I am not sure if I'm actually going to start this after my current story. The reason? I have so many other great ideas to write for fanfiction, I don't know if I want to do the sequel afterwards. So you guys will sorta make the decision. Please respond in any way, whether through messages, email, or review that you want a sequel to "Returning Uchihas" for more humor of Sasuke living with his crazy older sister Shizuka, respond! If I get a lot of requests for it, then I am sure to do this once I finish my current story "The Tale of the Raven and the Flower."

Why I ask you guys? Cause you guys motivate me to write naruto fanfiction. The more I read your reviews, the more happier I feel cause I work so hard on my stories. I'm not perfect for sure. I've seen other stories that get more responses and a lot better than mine, but I'm okay with that. Readers like you make my day when you check out my stories. You guys make me happy, so as I want to make you guys happy too. Just request for it through any way, and I will definitely make a sequel to this. :)

Don't worry. It's not like I never wanted to make a sequel to it again. I do. But it would be a very long time since I got other stories I want to write too. I don't want to make you guys wait of you want it so badly.

Anyway, enjoy your day and every moment you got. Cause once we're old, we can't move around much to do it :P

Thank you to all who read my stories, whether you're a hater or a lover. You still took the time out of your life to check out my stories.

PS: I posted this note in both "Returning Memories" and "Returning Uchihas" just to reach it out to more people if possible. Sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter. I sympathize with the people who when a new story gets updated, you think its going to tell the next exciting chapter after a really mysterious cliffhanger but turns out just to be an updated note on what the author has been doing.


	25. ANNOUCEMENT again

ANNOUCEMENT again...

Alright, I've decided! Theres a sequel! well not really, but more of more adventures of Shizuka and Sasuke. it's just like Returning Uchihas but let's pretend that none of that sad, sappy, depression, emotional stuff happens. It's all just humor short stories. That's the good news. The bad news is that I won't start it until I finish my current story, Operation New Girl, which I hope some of you will check out! It's not Sasusaku, more Minato and Kushina cause I wanted to try something new. Don't worry. That story won't be too long. Once that's over, I can start on the sequel! YAY! I dunno if I'm going to update it on a regular basis since I'm going to be pretty busy junior year, but I will try my best! anyway, heres a quick snippet of what's in store! Tell me if you like it!

_"Hold on, Sasuke. I'm not letting you go alone, especially with a treaty in your hands and your infamous reputation in Konoha."_

_Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed. "You don't trust me?"_

_Tsunade shook her head. "The Elders would kill me if I let you out of the village alone. They're worried you might run away like last time. Also, rumor has it that some small countries are trying to destroy the alliance by stealing the scroll. I'm going to assign you a partner to help guard the scroll."_

_"Sakura's working at the hospital today," Sasuke stated calmly._

_Tsunade smirked. "Oi, wishing you went with Sakura? What about Naruto?"_

_"Naruto would eat that scroll," Sasuke shot back quickly."Well, who is it?"_

_Tsunade grinned. Too happily. Sasuke did not like it when she grinned like that. It meant she was up to something. It meant Sasuke would not like it at all._

_Within a second, the door burst open. A woman with long, jet-black hair bounced into the room. She was dressed in a sleeveless, long blue coat with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back. Her attire consisted of a tight black dress, blue sandals, and her Konoha headband wrapped around her forehead. She had the same obsidian eyes as Sasuke but a bright, cheerful smile he could never sped up to Tsunade's desk, excitedly, pushing Sasuke to the side._

_"Ohayou, Tsunade-sama! Ne, ne, I can't believe I've actually got a mission in such a long time! A real mission!" Uchiha Shizuka greeted cheerfully. "It's been too long since I've actually done something for Konohagakure! Don't worry a thing, Tsunade-sama! I will protect that scroll as if it was my life! Now who's my partner-Ada, Sasuke-chan! I didn't know you were here-eh, what's wrong with your face?" Shizuka asked, looking at her little brother's frown turn worse, and worse, until-_

I'm also wondering if you guys would like it if I wrote a VERY DRAMATIC serious story concerning Shizuka again. I had this idea where it's more a serious versions and goes along with the current manga story (IS SASUKE AN FREAKISHLY EVIL BASTARD OR NOT! MAKES ME ANGRY!). Shizuka would still retain her usual comical self and strong nina personal, but the story itself would be kinda dark and serious. Probably on the same level as Returning Memories, some jokes but mainly a drama story. What do you guys think? Please review this and let me know! I wanna make you guys happy cause I have so many different story ideas concerning Shizuka, but dunno which one I should do first? Would you guys rather have a serious new version or continuing the Returning Uchihas short stories? I NEED HELP! I gotta plan what imma do after Operation New Girl.

THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU GUYS OTHER THAN THIS WAY! _  
_


End file.
